Sweet Lies
by Maradyne
Summary: 6927. Sawada Tsunayoshi debe ir a un curso de verano por las bajas notas que tiene, debera pasar todo el verano encerrado en un aula estudiando, pensaba que iba a ser de lo peor hasta que conoce a su nuevo tutor, que le cambiara la vida.
1. Comienzo de las mentiras

Well, aquí mi primer trabajo largo sobre esta pareja, básicamente la inspiración me vino cuando estaba en la bañera (no me pregunten como que ni yo se xddd!) y nada, me agrado la idea, se lo comente a una de mis neechans queridas y a mi marida mía de mi y gracias a ellas lo pude seguir xD! Espero sea de su agrado y puedan acompañarme durante toda esta historia que sin mal no calculo llegara a durar 6 u 8 capitulos, en fin sin mas rodeos disfruten del fic ^^.

& Mukuroseramioparasiempre ok,no xD

**Sweet Lies**

_By: Tsunayoshi_

El sol entraba por la ventana como cada mañana, llegando a rozar con sus calidos rayos la sonrosada piel del joven castaño, aún se encontraba acurrucado dentro de su cama. Ya era hora de bajar de la nube de los sueños y bajar a desayunar, pero no podía evitar no sentirse tan placenteramente bien dentro de su cama, con una de sus manos intento taparse los ojos para que los rayos del sol no lo despabilaran y así poder intentar dormir unos minutos más, pero no previo que su madre lo llamara para ir a desayunar, como todas las mañanas.

-Tsu-kun! Sino te levantas ahora llegaras tarde a la escuela-. Se escuchaba provenir desde abajo, al sentir los gritos de Nana, Tsunayoshi con algo de molestia comenzó a levantarse de la cama llegando a bostezar aún medio dormido.- baja a desayunar.- fue lo ultimo que escucho, se levanto cansado de su cama y comenzó a alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Todas las mañanas era igual, debía levantarse temprano e ir a la escuela sin excusa alguna, si fuera un estudiante aplicado y sin problemas podría tomarse uno o dos días para hacer lo que el quisiera, pero desgraciadamente no era así, no podía faltar ya que sus notas eran fatales, y debía subirlas a como de lugar o iba a tener que repetir el semestre.

Estaba en vacaciones de verano, bueno para el no lo eran _"vacaciones"_ precisamente porque debía recuperar clases por sus notas bajas, para colmo en casi todas las materias le iba mal por ello debía ir todos los días sin quejarse de nada ni del calor abrumador que hacia en esos momentos. En camino hacia la escuela suspiraba y con una mirada triste miraba hacia delante, envidiaba a todos aquellos que en esos momentos podrían disfrutar sin problemas de unas normales vacaciones de verano, mientras que el, debía sacrificarse ante el dios del estudio.

Se encontraba algo frustrado y a la vez adolorido por tener que llevar esa carga de ser un perdedor, de ser llamado _"Dame"_ por no sobresalir en nada, ni en los estudios ni en su vida cotidiana, llevaba consigo siempre ese complejo de inferioridad. Miro a su reloj y noto que aún era temprano para ir a la escuela y noto que estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de allí, además de ello se acordó que ese día debía entrar un poco más tarde porque le iban a asignar un nuevo tutor, entonces lo pensó un momento.  
_  
"No creo que tenga nada de malo ir a otro lado antes de entrar a la escuela"._ Sonrió algo inseguro, entonces decidió cambiar de rumbo e ir a pasear hasta que llegue el tiempo de ir a la escuela.

Mirando las calles y las vidrieras no noto nada que le llamara la atención, hasta que en una de esas tantas vidrieras vio algo que llamo su atención, una revista, el no era tan aficionado a la lectura pero a veces le agradaba leer revista sobre cosas que a el le agradaban, alegre decidió entrar a la tienda a preguntar cuanto costaba esa revista que se encontraba en vidriera.

Cuando entro noto que había bastante gente haciendo cola para comprar también, estaban de oferta muchos libros y revistas, entonces para hacer algo de tiempo hasta que terminaran de pagar los clientes antes que el, fue más adentro del local a ver si había algo más que le interesara, era solo para hacer tiempo. Miraba atentamente hacia todo lados, habían muchos estantes vacíos y a la vez había bastantes con muchos libros y revistas por doquier, cuando noto que la fila había decrecido entonces dio un giro para ir a comprar la revista que tenia en mano, con lo distraído que era no se dio cuenta que había una revista en el suelo y con mucha mala suerte que lo acompañaba logra tropezarse y caer al suelo.

-HIII!! –grito cerrando los ojos automáticamente al sentir que caía al suelo, esperaba sentir un dolor en su parte trasera o en algún lugar de su cuerpo por el impacto, pero ese dolor nunca llego, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos- ah?...qué… fue lo que… –dijo sorprendido.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-dijo suavemente la persona que se encontraba atrás de Tsunayoshi.

Alguien lo había logrado atajarlo desde atrás para que no cayera al suelo, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de ello, comenzó a girar lentamente su rostro hacia atrás para ver la cara de la persona que logro evitar su caída.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a la persona que lo rescato de cierta forma se quedo callado, lo miro por unos segundos, por las fracciones de su rostro pudo notar era alguien mayor que el, su pelo era azulado, de un color oscuro pero hermoso, su piel brillante y algo pálida y sus ojos eran únicos, nunca antes había visto a alguien con ese color de ojos… pudo notar que uno de ellos era rojo y el otro del azulado, le habían causado una gran impresión, una sorpresa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que continuaba en ese lugar y el joven adelante suyo le sonreía amablemente recordó que debía agradecerle por aquello.

-Etto… yo…-dijo algo nervioso, poniéndose bien de pie y volteándose por completo a ver al joven mayor que lo salvo- muchas gracias por atajarme, lamento haberle causado molestias…

-No hay porque disculparse, es algo que podría pasar en cualquier momento – respondió cortésmente, el pequeño castaño no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos aún conmocionado, este solo continuo hablando.- además no es molestia cuando se tiene a alguien en apuros es normal ayudarla.- al terminar de hablar este sonrió dulcemente.

El pequeño castaño sonrió tímidamente por el comentario del mayor, no podía evitar no seguir observándolo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.  
_  
"Q-Qué es lo que me sucede?"_ –se dijo a si mismo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no era normal que alguien le llamara tanto la atención, pero ese joven parecía ser alguien único y especial.

Sin darse cuenta de nada el peliazul comienza a mirar su reloj calmadamente, cuando Tsunayoshi se da cuenta de esto y ve su movimiento reacciona.

Seguido de aquello el también se fija en su reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para empezar las clases.

"_E-Es cierto debo irme a la escuela…" _Debía ir a pagar la revista y salir de ahí de inmediato sino no podría llegar a tiempo a ver que tutor le asignan a su curso.- D-disculpe pero ya debo irme… quería volver a agradecerle su ayuda-volvió a dirigirse al peliazul mayor, este voltio su mirada hacia el.

-No fue nada, y yo también debo retirarme, fue un gusto conocerte- respondió amablemente el mayor peliazul y con una sonrisa en sus labios se fue antes que el castaño, mientras se iba alejando y saliendo del local el pequeño Tsunayoshi no había sacado su mirada de encima de el, aún intrigado por esa extraña sensación que tenia por esta nueva persona que acababa de conocer.

Sin perder tiempo pago la revista y salio corriendo del local, tenía que llegar a la escuela en menos de 5 minutos, sino cerrarían el portón y no podría ingresar más. Con un poco de sobre esfuerzo pudo llegar a tiempo y subir las escaleras para entrar a su aula, no había muchas personas, pero era un alivio que al menos no tuviese que estar solo estudiando todo el verano en ese aula, algunos de sus compañeros también debían subir sus notas, en una esquina del aula pudo notar a una cara conocida.

-Hey! Tsuna, aquí, aquí! –señalo el joven pelinegro con una sonrisa deslumbrante como solía mostrar todas las mañanas, el castaño sonrió alegre de poder encontrarse con uno de sus amigos sin dudarlo fue directamente hacia donde el se encontraba y se sentó a su lado.

-Yamamoto! No esperaba que tu también tendrías que cursar conmigo-dijo muy alegre, su compañero de clases Takeshi Yamamoto también debía cursar con el.- creí que habías sacado uno buena nota en el último examen de matemáticas….-dijo, Takeshi sonrió picadamente.

-Bueno, a decir verdad me he dormido en muchas clases, siempre llego cansado por las practicas –se acomoda en la silla apoyando sus brazos detrás de su nuca y continua hablando, Tsuna continua escuchando.-Así que bueno, creo que también se debe a que me he dormido en la última clase de orientación para el examen y saque tan solo 15 puntos jejeje…

-Entiendo, es algo común en ti supongo…-una gota caía por su mejilla, estaba seguro de que el pelinegro era bueno estudiando si le prestaba atención a las lecciones y en estos momentos no estaría allí, pero por otra parte le alivio tenerlo cerca y no quedarse solo en esas lecciones.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, sinceramente tenia algo de miedo de quedarme solo aquí mientras… los demás.-sonrió algo triste con la cabeza algo agachada, Takeshi lo noto y le acaricio la cabeza con cariño para animarlo.

-Mah, no te preocupes por eso! Y entiendo como debes sentirte, pero no pongas esa cara, ok? –Tsuna voltio a mirarle y este seguía mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada pasara, el castaño comenzó a tomar un poco más de confianza- lo que importa ahora es que ambos pasaremos esto juntos, y nada más que eso, por lo demás no te preocupes! Que todo estará bien.

-Mucha gracias Yamamoto…

Intento evocar una sonrisa en sus labios, Yamamoto tenia razón, no estará solo en ese curso, los dos la pasaran juntos no había nada de que preocuparse. En esos uno de los profesores entro a tomar lista, como había muy pocos alumnos fue rápido y a continuación de ello explico que tendrían un tutor nuevo a cargo.

-Quiero que todos conozcan a su nuevo tutor, los acompañara durante todo el curso de verano así que espero que sean amables con el porque recién acaba de ingresar a la institución- dijo el profesor, y con una seña de su mano le indico al joven que se encontraba afuera del aula diera un paso hacia adentro para presentarse a si mismo.- Es un joven profesor así que no creo que tengan muchos inconvenientes con el, por favor preséntese a si mismo.-le indico por último el señor.

Cuando entro al aula el pequeño castaño abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no pensaba que iba a encontrarse nuevamente con ese joven alto peliazul que conoció hace aproximadamente una hora atrás en esa tienda iba a cruzarse nuevamente en su vida, tal vez su encuentro allí no era una mera coincidencia, tal vez era el destino el que le estaba jugando una mala pasada o tal vez todo lo contrario. Extrañamente comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su panza, nunca antes de había sentido tan nervioso por estar en clases.

Se coloco en el centro del aula y con una reverencia saludo a todos.

-Mi nombre es Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro y a partir de hoy seré su nuevo tutor, encantado de conocerlos.

_Continuará_

Lalalala (8) que pasara? Yo no, pues tendrán que descubrirlo en el prox capitulo, si llegaron hasta aquí quiere decir que les agrado o solo lo leyeron porque en esta página de m –sin ofender a pero censura todo XD- no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, pero no desesperen para eso me tienen a mi LOL, well los espero en el prox capitulo.

Addio


	2. Encantado de conocerte

Hola a todos! no ha pasado mucho tiempo eh? LAS MARAVILLAS DE LA CAFEINAAA! ok,no (estoy loca, I know...) well, he tenido pesadillas de cómo terminara este capitulo, he soñado que Mukuro me rapeaba ;O;! si,señorasyseñoresTsunayaestafumadaahora(?)… eso fue muy celestial (xD). A decir verdad es lo que más me ha gustado de mis sueños (OH SIII!) lo que daría porque lo haga de verdad…–babas- anyways, si continuo hablando de Mukuro me desmayare aquí y ahora. Siguiendo con el tema del fic, realmente no sabia como terminar este segundo capitulo, si bien me cuesta ordenar y conectar los sucesos que tengo planeados para el fic, porque es fácil imaginárselo pero a la hora de escribirlo es complicado. En fin, espero disfruten de este segundo capitulo y francamente con un review soy feliz TAT! Ya que esta historia más bien es una de las tantas que realmente deseo de todo corazón finalizar, ya que sospecho que mis lectores por el Sasunaru me odian por no terminar mis otras obras de esa pareja desu.

* * *

**Sweet Lies**

_By Tsunayoshi_

_Chapter 2:_ Encantado de conocerte.

-Mi nombre es Mukuro, Rokudo Mukuro y a partir de hoy seré su nuevo tutor, encantado de conocerlos.

Todos, los pocos alumnos que se encontraba allí en el aula permanecían en silencio, estaban algo desorbitados por su nuevo tutor, porque desconocían de cómo podría llegar a ser de estricto o no. El pequeño Tsunayoshi simplemente no sabía si estar feliz o no por su llegada pero si estaba seguro de una cosa de si mismo: Estaba _nervioso_.

Aún no entendía el porque de su comportamiento, sentía que en su garganta había un nudo y estaba seca, intentaba que por nada del mundo en ese momento su nuevo tutor cruzara una mirada con el, no podía creer que una sola persona, que aún desconocía en lo absoluto, podía causarle tal sensación. Lo que más deseaba en ese instante es que la clase terminara sin que, Mukuro, su nuevo tutor lo reconociera.

Luego de presentarse tan brevemente dio unas palabras de aliento a los alumnos presentes y con la misma sonrisa que se había presentado delante del joven castaño comenzó con la primera clase de repaso; comenzó primero con la materia que más detestaba los presentes, matemáticos.

Todos bufaron en voz alta.

-Se que a nadie le agrada los números –inquirió el peliazul con tranquilidad- pero por ser la materia más pesada seria mejor que termináramos primero con ella, así que sin reproche abran sus libros de matemáticas – se levanto del asiento y con en el libro en la mano comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre las formulas en las que la mayoría había reprobado en su último examen de matemáticas, todos se callaron y comenzaron a prestarle atención a lo que les decía su nuevo profesor de apoyo.

Al principio de la clase, luego de dar su breve presentación, estuvo explicando lo básico de la materia, los errores usuales que cometían los estudiantes a la hora de estudiar, porque los resultados no daban como uno esperaba que lo hicieran y de la frustración que llegaba luego de ver los resultados de sus exámenes, el joven castaño no prestaba la absoluta atención a todo lo que el peliazul mayor decía, no podía concentrarse, solo miraba los movimientos que realizaba su tutor mientras explicaba todo el asunto del 'estudio'.

Se encontraba apoyado en el escritorio, en sus manos tenia el libro, el pequeño castaño atentamente miraba el movimiento de sus labios, la intensidad de su voz, el movimiento de su mirada al leer cada página, sus cabellos azules largos moverse al compás del viento que entraba por la ventana en esos instantes, todo, cada detalle de su tutor, lo miraba sin cesar.

No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, cuando lo hizo se avergonzó de si mismo por lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojo y con su libro de matemáticas tapo su rostro.

_"Q-Qué es lo que me esta pasando?"_ –Se dijo cerrando tímidamente los ojos.-_" Y-Yo no soy asi, y además…" _– con algo de sigilo bajo lentamente el cuaderno para ver nuevamente al peliazul adelante, aún concentrado en explicar la materia. _"Porque me siento así cada vez que lo veo?"_

Mientras Tsuna estaba muy preocupado en su propia reacción, al lado suyo Takeshi noto que algo con su amigo andaba extraño, lo miro de reojo y noto que estaba muy nervioso_._

Luego de varios minutos, Mukuro se levanto de donde se encontraba para continuar con lo práctico de la materia.

-Bien, es hora de demostrarme cuanto han aprendido durante estos breves lapsos de vacaciones que tuvieron antes de comenzar con este curso – Hablo seriamente Mukuro, y con un lento paso hacia delante tomo una hoja de papel que estaba en su escritorio, en ella estaban escrito todos los nombres, apellidos y notas de todos los alumnos presentes.- veamos… quien será el afortunado de pasar primero adelante.- Sonrió gustoso de conocer lo que podían hacer sus nuevos alumnos.

Más nervioso que antes, el castaño temía a que comenzara a preguntar alumno por alumno alguna formula, levantarse de su pupitre e ir al frente a resolver un calculo. En ese momento solo podía pensar en una cosa, que la tierra se lo tragase.

Al decir comenzó a ver la hoja con detenimiento, en esos instantes Tsuna rezaba porque no dijera su nombre.

_Tu-Tum … Tu-Tum_ – Su corazón latía, los nervios lo comían por dentro.

_"No, No quiero, no quiero ir adelante…"_ dijo para a sus adentros, mientras veía hacia delante, tapándose la cara con el libro de matemáticas.

Realmente estaba desesperado porque no le tocara a el, con miedo a lo peor cerro los ojos con fuerza hasta oír el nombre de la persona que pasaría vergüenza adelante en el pizarrón.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.- el peliazul miro al frente para reconocer al alumno en cuestión y escuchar una respuesta de el mismo.- Ven a resolver esta cuenta.

-Ossu…-dijo el joven y se le levanto de su asiento lentamente, mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte de adelante dio un leve bostezo.

Tsunayoshi no podía creerlo, había elegido a su amigo para dar la primera demostración, al principio sintió un alivio, relajo sus hombros y dejo escapar un leve suspiro, cuando se volvio a acomodar y mirar hacia delante no espero ver lo que esperaba, nuevamente los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a hacerse fuertes.

Mukuro lo estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, ese fue el principio del fin para Tsuna, ya había descubierto que el estaba en el mismo aula que el.

Pasaron algunos segundos luego de que Mukuro nuevamente retomara la mirada sobre el alumno que estaba en aquellos momentos escribiendo la respuesta en el pizarrón. Todos miraban atentos a como Takeshi resolvía la ecuación, este mientras tanto se rascaba la cabeza y con tranquilidad escribía los números en el enorme pizarrón.

El castaño aún permanecía intranquilo, intentaba concentrarse, desviar la mirada del pizarrón y resolver la ecuación en su propio cuaderno, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien y cuando nuevamente volvía a ver hacia delante noto que su tutor peliazul volvía nuevamente a mirarlo a el.  
_  
"…Porque me mira de esa forma?"_ –se dijo así mismo nuevamente, su boca estaba semi abierta de la impresión, no pensaba que fuera a ser así.-_"Porque justo me tiene que pasar esto a mi?"._

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Takeshi termino de resolver la ecuación.

-Así esta bien profe? … -dijo algo inseguro, el mayor lo miro y se fijo si estaba bien echa la ecuación, todos estaban atentos para confirmar el resultado.

-Si, esta bien resuelto pero ten cuidado con los signos, este signo negativo esta de más –señalo en el pizarrón donde se había equivocado, el morocho alto miro y se rasco la cabeza.- pero esta bastante bien, así que puedes regresar a tu lugar.

-oh, no lo habia notado, jejeje, gracias profe- sonrió ampliamente como siempre y dio media vuelta para regresar a su banco.

-bien cualquier duda sobre el ejercicio pueden preguntarme ahora, mientras tanto nombrare a otro para que pase a resolver otra ecuación.-dijo bien en alto el peliazul.

Cuando Takeshi estaba a punto de sentarse noto algo extraño en su amigo castaño Estaba tapándose la cara nuevamente con el cuaderno aún nervioso.

-hum?... oe, Tsuna viste como hice el ejercicio, nada mal no? – Aparento estar alegre y con suma lentitud puso su mano en su hombro.

-HIII! –grito en lo bajo de su banco, para que nadie pudiera notar su reacción, dejando el cuaderno en el piso y con una mirada miedosa miro de inmediato hacia donde provenía esa mano.- Ya-Yamamoto me asustaste, pensé que iba a morir….- Yamamoto levanto una seña algo preocupado y se sentó en su lugar sin dejar de mirar a Tsuna.

- Mh, ocurre algo malo? Te noto extraño… estas más nervioso que de costumbre cuando preguntar para pasar al frente.- El castaño lo miro sorprendió, Takeshi había notado de inmediato su cambio de actitud.

No podía ocultar lo que le pasaba pero tampoco podía decirlo con tal libertad porque sonaría extraño decir _"Nada en especial solo que le tengo pánico a mi nuevo profesor porque creo que me gusta"_ sonaría muy entupido y a la vez extraño.

No, no era nada normal que una persona que apenas acababas de conocer en una librería se convierta ese mismo día en tu profesor, que a le vez te hiciera sentir nervioso, que con solo verlo a sus ojos te hagan apenarte, que sintieras mil emociones con solo estar en el mismo lugar que el, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia sentir tantas emociones de una sola vez…

-No es nada, solo que antes de venir no me sentía bien y ... –intentaba mentirle, al menos hasta poder aclarar sus propios pensamientos, Takeshi continuaba mirándolo.- creo que el calor me esta afectando también, es solo eso.- dijo sacando una sonrisa forzada, su compañero no le quedo más remedio que creerle, por el momento pero lo mantenía preocupado.

-Entiendo, pero si te ocurre algo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ok?- le respondió intentando ocultar su preocupación, el castaño sintió un sentimiento de culpa por ocultarle todo ya que el era el primer y único amigo que tenia en ese lugar.

Pasaron las horas, y el curso de verano continuaba, todos los alumnos entusiasmados intentaban aclarar sus dudas con su nuevo tutor, mientras este con toda la paciencia del mundo intentaba explicarles lo mejor posible, el castaño aún no podía concentrarse por completo en sus deberes y formulas pero daba su mejor esfuerzo de poder hacerlo.

El timbre del final de hora tocó y ya era hora de terminar las clases por el momento, todos los alumnos dieron un grito de emoción ya que el calor que hacia allí se estaba convirtiendo en insoportable, el momento de salir de ese cárcel llamado escuela había llegado por fin para el alivio de todos.

Mientras que el castaño sintió el mismo alivio que todos pero multiplicado por veinte porque ya era hora de volver a casa y eso significaba no tener que ver a su tutor y evitar tener esas emociones nuevamente.

-huaaaa… -bostezo el morocho compañero de Tsuna, estirando los brazos hacia delante, era un alivio también para el terminar con todo esto, se levanto y tomando su mochila fue directamente hacia donde estaba su amigo- ya es hora de regresar a casa! Que bueno que se halla terminado, Ey Tsuna quieres que volvamos juntos?- inquirió curioso el mayor, el pequeño castaño mientras este estaba a punto de retirarse, pero algo se lo evitaba

-Si, claro... no hay problema –respondió sonriendo, aún le molestaba estar adentro del aula, miraba con cautela hacia delante y veía que Mukuro estaba sentado aún en su asiento mirando algunas hojas, mientras los demás alumnos de a poco se iban del aula.

_"… aah… como haré para salir del aula sin que me vea?"_ –Se dijo nervioso.- _"comienza a fastidiarme todo esto, porque yo no soy así!"_

Ambos caminaron hacia delante, Tsuna dejo que Yamamoto fuera adelante mientras el cuidadosamente intentaba evadir a su maestro entonces fue cuando escucho el ruido de un portafolios cerrarse, el castaño sintió algo raro y se paro de repente justo cuando estaba por salir de la puerta.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres tu cierto?- pronuncio apáticamente el peliazul, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, Takeshi se paro cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo y miro hacia atrás, Tsuna simplemente no podía moverse de la impresión.

No quería darse vuelta, pero seria una falta de respeto no hacerlo, dudaba, dudaba intensamente de lo que tendría que soportar si se daba vuelta, sería el final si lo hacia.

_"M-Maldición… porque tiene que sucederme esto a mi?" .-_se dijo internamente, mientras temía que pasara lo peor.

_Continuará_

* * *

PORQUE A MI JODER! No sabia como terminarlo, ya, ya córtenme en pedacitos porque me lo merezco ¬¬… pero quería terminar el segundo capitulo! No de esta manera pero no me quedo otra medida xddddddddddddd. Espero lo disfruten!! Y estoy muy feliz de todos los msjs Que recibí por correo xD(no fueron Reviews precisamente pero igual me hicieron feliz los poco que recibí, snif) y me alentaron a terminarlo rápido, well… dudas quejas, sugerencias pueden enviármelas ahahaha, eso sí conste que es inevitable el final porque ya esta planeado pero alguna que otra situación que quieran de la pareja :D podría mostrar (dios, si he pensado en que tengan sexo en algún lugar de la escuela XD! Maldita sea ;A;!! Es irresistible no querer hacerlo!).

Una duda que me dijeron en los reviews es si Mukuro es **Ten Years Later**, pues si, es el… ya que la diferencia de edad es perfecta para su relación Maestro x Alumno… en este cap se nota en una parte a que me refiero –guiñoguiño-.

Puedo decirles que en el prox cap se viene mi histeriqueo, amo histeriquear con el amor xD!! Notese que amo lo angst y este fic tendra su angts también, pero por el momento disfruten de lo bello, luego vendrá lo peor…kufufufu

Si, es que esta autora ama hacer sufrir a los protagonistas y ver marica a Tsuna haha

**Algunas cosas para comentar al respecto del fic:**

1. nadie morirá por si eso pensaban ewe

2.¿Alguien sabe porque se llama así el fic? Aún no se nota el porque pero ya en el 4to cap se sabrá porque este fic tiene este nombre.

3. Mukuro es mio! xD

4. 6918, no me pregunten como pero habra ya sabran porque kufufu.

5. el 8027 es solo fetichismo, no son pareja oficial de este fic, aunque me agrada que sean tan amigos n.n

6. ya no se que decir al respecto LOL –matenme-

Bueno sus comentarios se les agradecen! Y gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer historias de mi, realmente me hacen tener más ganas de continuar escribiendo a pesar del poco tiempo que tenga, me esforzare!

Hasta otra!

Atte

_Tsunayoshi_


	3. Destino?

Después de tanto tiempo por fin vengo con la tercera parte de este fic, la verdad que no quería retrazarme con la publicación de esta parte porque básicamente lo tenía casi terminado, solo me faltaban algunos detalles y determinar como iba a quedar el final.

Para aquellos que esperaban ansiosos esta continuación espero que les guste como me quedo y disfruten el seguir la historia, les agradezco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de esperar y de leerlo ^^ me hace sentir muy feliz el que la gente aprecie lo que escribo y les guste las historias que planeo y escribo con cariño.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi _Fumiis _mía de mi =D! que espero tanto por que salga este cap, y le di el gusto de terminárselo lo más pronto posible xDDD!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Destino?****  
**_By: Thunayoshi_

El castaño estaba inmóvil en la puerta, aún continuaba de espaldas a su tutor, el temor lo había paralizado, solo podía mirar al piso. Su compañero había notado nuevamente el extraño comportamiento en su pequeño amigo.

Se giro despacio, con algo de miedo, quedando de espaldas a Takeshi.

-Si, y-yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.-trago saliva, estaba más inquieto que antes por  
girarse a verlo, pero su cabeza miraba hacia los costados o hacia abajo.- Se le ofrece algo?- volvió a responder luego de varios segundos transcurridos.

- Si, necesito hablar sobre tus calificaciones, y si no es mucha molestia preferiría que fuera a solas.- respondió yendo al grano, el _"a solas"_ en la oración lo puso más nervioso que antes.

-P-Pues yo…-antes de que pudiera responder sintió una mano en su hombro, era Takeshi, el castaño se sorprendió y se giro a verlo.

-Seguramente no es nada grave – le dijo en voz baja para que solamente Tsuna pudiera estucharlo.- así que no te preocupes y si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo, ok?.

A pesar de no saber absolutamente nada le brindo su apoyo y animo, el pequeño castaño se tranquilizo, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un poco más seguro de si mismo. Takeshi era un gran amigo para el, en ese momento pudo verlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Muchas gracias, Yamamoto…-le respondió este en el mismo tono de voz, al ver que pudo lograr tranquilizar a su compañero, Takeshi se alegro.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que regrese solo- dijo con voz normal, el peliazul lo miro con algo de curiosidad, se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados mirando como sus dos alumnos charlaban, vigilando cada movimiento- nos vemos mañana Tsuna, mucha suerte con el profe.

- Si… n-nos vemos -dijo volviendo a recordar lo que le estaba causando miedo en esos instantes.  
Así sin tiempo que perder se fue de allí, el castaño lo saludo con la mano mientras este se alejaba caminando, el tiempo de despedida fue corto, al terminarse y con algo más de valor volvió a entrar al aula donde lo esperaba su tutor.

-De q-que quería hablar conmigo, Sensei?- en su voz se notaba aún su nerviosismo, el peliazul de ojos bicolor lo noto de inmediato, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Simplemente puedes llamarme Mukuro, no tienes porque ser tan formal conmigo.

-D-Disculpe?- dijo algo sorprendido y a la vez nervioso, nunca nadie antes le había dicho algo así y menos alguien que acababa de conocer, el joven de ojos bicolores suspiro algo cansado.

-Nos conocimos antes, o me equivoco? –Respondió, el castaño simplemente continuaba escuchando.- no me hubiera imaginado que podría volver a encontrarme nuevamente contigo.  
_  
"Entonces todo este tiempo el... sabia que nos habíamos conocido antes?"_ Pensaba el menor, intentaba tranquilizarse, que pudiera salir rápidamente de ese lugar sin que el pudiera causarle más problemas de los que ya estaba causando en su interior, pero no podía permanecer estático todo el tiempo, tenia que responder para así poder salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Realmente no pensé que fueras a ser un profesor de esta escuela…- dijo tímidamente, aún no podía enfrentar directamente a su tutor, este escuchaba atentamente a lo que decía.- fue una sorpresa…

-Lo fue. – dijo el mayor, luego de decir aquello tranquilamente se apoyo en el escritorio del aula.

Todo el tiempo supo que ambos antes se habían conocido casualmente en esa tienda de revistas hace pocas horas, el peliazul continuaba parado a cierta distancia de el mirándolo fijamente.

El castaño sentía cierta incomodidad cuando sus ojos se cruzaban con los del peliazul, sentían que podían ver a través de el, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color rojizo.

El silencio había vuelvo al salón, se podía percibir un aura sofocante y pesado, ninguno de los dos hablaba. El castaño no sabia como enfrentar a su nuevo tutor, aún no lo conocía bien para poder mostrarse tal cual era con todos, pero aún teniendo la confianza, no podría actuar por su cuenta por todos aquellas emociones que el peliazul le hacia sentir cuando se encontraba cerca de el.

Aún así, sabiendo que el estaba perdiendo en esa situación quería saber porque lo había llamado exactamente a el. Le daba curiosidad saber porque sentía todas esas emociones, porque una persona totalmente desconocida y misteriosa como lo era Rokudo Mukuro, podía hacerle sentir de esa forma, quería averiguarlo.

-Porque me citaste? – se animo a decir después de mucho tiempo transcurrido desde que el y su tutor se encontraba en el aula luego de haber terminado las clases, el castaño estaba a un costado de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada, mientras que el peliazul estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio observando fijamente a su alumno con una hoja en la mano que había sacado de su maletín momentos atrás.- es decir… es extraño, simplemente porque nos hallamos encontrado hace un par de horas, que tu me hallas llamado a mi…

-Tu crees en el destino? – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo miro.

- A q-que te refieres con eso?...- quería saber a que exactamente iba con esa pregunta, le parecía extraño, demasiado extraño, desde que volvió a poner un pie en ese aula para hablar con el peliazul todo estaba girando hacia un lugar extraño.

El mayor, que se encontraba apoyado sobre el escritorio con una hoja de papel en su mano, sin previo aviso se paro firmemente y comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia donde se encontraba su joven alumno. Este al ver su movimiento comenzó a ponerse más nervioso que antes y sin darse, al verlo directamente a los ojos sus mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas.

-Simplemente me gustaría saber que piensas sobre el destino – respondió el peliazul, el castaño no sabia que responder y varias preguntas empezaban a ocupar en su mente… ¿Cómo que pensaba sobre el destino? ¿Acaso se referirá a su extraño reencuentro? No sabia exactamente a que se refería, lo único que sabia era que no era común que su propio corazón se emocionara con tanta facilidad con tan solo estar cerca una persona que aún desconocía.

Quería evitar mirarlo a los ojos pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar de hacerlo, esos ojos bicolores lo atraían, eran hermosos y contenían un enigma que a el le gustaría descifrar.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la respuesta de Tsuna nunca llego, parecía estar en su propio mundo, el peliazul comenzaba a perder un poco la paciencia por dentro.

-Tsunayoshi-kun?...- un simple llamado del mayor fue suficiente para hacer salir de sus pensamientos al pequeño castaño, este no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y reacciono muy apenado, el peliazul suspiro.

-L-lo lamento… yo… - y antes de que pudiera terminar con la oración el peliazul lo interrumpió.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque responderme, sino sabes a que me refiero, no te preocupes – el tono de su voz se había vuelto más serio y frío, al escuchar esto el castaño menor sintió una punzada en su pecho como si hubiera echo algo malo por no haber comprendido sus palabras, mientras que el mayor continuaba hablando.- en fin, la razón por la cual te cite es porque debo informarte sobre algo muy importante.

-Algo importante? –Dijo algo dudoso, el peliazul asintió con su cabeza y le entrego la hoja de papel que anteriormente había sacado de su maletín antes de acercarse a el.- Esto… es.- de repente sintió un viento frío recorrer su espalda.

- Son tus notas del periodo anterior.- dijo el mayor, el castaño solo seguía mirando la hoja con detenimiento y con el mismo mal presentimiento consigo, Mukuro prosiguió.- te cite porqué me pidieron que me encargara de ti y te ayude a subir todas las notas de todas tus materias porque son bajísimas, tienes las notas más bajas de toda la escuela Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Como lo sospechaba, algo bueno no veía venir a esta situación desde que había entrado al aula y enfrentar a su nuevo tutor. A pesar de que Yamamoto le había dicho que no se preocupara y que esta citación no iba ser para nada grave, para Tsuna esto estaba más allá de cualquier otra situación normal en la que debía responder a los pedidos de su profesor por sus bajas calificaciones.

Para el joven, su nuevo tutor implicaba enfrentarse a más cosas de las cuales, aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar porque ni el mismo sabia explicar como se sentía al respecto.

Mientras el castaño intentaba buscar respuestas internas, el paliazul seguía explicando la razón por la cual ellos dos estaban reunidos en esa aula.

-Ya que tienes muy bajas calificaciones tendrás que hacer clases extras conmigo para subirlas todas, incluyendo esta clase de apoyo que doy con todos los demás alumnos.

Justo como lo había pensando, el castaño iba a compartir un tiempo extra con su nuevo tutor, en si no le desagradaba del todo la idea, ya que por alguna razón al escuchar eso hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente, creando un sentimiento de calidez en su interior y provocando que sus mejillas tomaran una tonalidad rojiza.

Y fue en ese momento que descubrió que ese era un sentimiento de felicidad, entonces fue cuando se espanto por haber notado eso.

_"Y-Yo… realmente… me estaré enamorando de… Mukuro-san?"_ – dijo en su interior.  
En ningún momento se le había cruzado esa mínima posibilidad porque apenas conocía a la persona que tenia delante de él, es decir, era el primer día, la primera vez que conocía a alguien de esta forma y se encontraba en esta situación y sobre todo era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de sentimiento tan particular. De todas las posibilidades que había pensado al respecto de las emociones que le provocaba su nuevo tutor particular, esta era la última a la que hubiera llegado a considerar.

-Tsunayoshi-kun estas de acuerdo con esto?. –dijo en voz fuerte y clara el mayor, el castaño dio un vote al escuchar su voz ronca, había estado nuevamente sin darse cuenta sumido en su propio mundo.

-E-este, yo… si… estoy de acuerdo.

-Me alegro, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Al terminar de decir esta frase, el mayor volvió a mirarle a los ojos de una forma diferente a la que antes solía mostrar, el castaño nuevamente sintió el mismo sentimiento de calidez en su pecho. El peliazul simplemente sonrió como antes, pero con la diferencia de que esta vez sonría como si estuviera algo no muy bueno entre manos…

Aprovecho la corta distancia que ya había entre los dos, con solo algunos pasos ya estaba justo a unos centímetros enfrente del castaño, este no noto cuando llego a acercarse tanto y cuando lo hizo, se puso nuevamente nervioso, pero más que antes por haber descubierto lo que podría ocasionar ese tipo de emociones.

Con suma rapidez poso una de sus largas manos en uno de los hombros de su pequeño alumno para luego acercar su rostro al lado de su hombro.

Tsuna se quedo sin habla, abrió los parpados lo más que pudo, su sonrojo era más que notable y su respiración comenzaba a ser anormal y agitada. El corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca, realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, y mucho no ayudaba el hecho de que ambos estuvieran a solas en esa aula.

Pudo sentir la respiración calidad del mayor chocando con su piel, haciendo un leve contacto con el.

El castaño cerro con los ojos con mucha fuerza, no podía continuar así, si llegaba a ir más lejos de lo que estaba, si llegaba a hacer el mínimo contacto su piel con la de su profesor, de inmediato el iba a perder la conciencia en ese mismo lugar.

Pero Mukuro simplemente no fue más lejos, solo comenzó a susurrar una simples palabras en su oído.

- Esperare ansioso mañana el ver nuevamente todas expresiones que pones cada vez que me miras a los ojos, Tsunayoshi-kun…

Y al terminar esa frase, sonriendo como lo estaba, comenzó a alejarse del pequeño para tomar su maletín y dejar el aula con Tsuna completamente solo y confundido.

Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido hace un instante con su propio profesor, esas palabras, esa forma de acercamiento, esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, ni tampoco sabia como reaccionar pero de algo si estaba totalmente seguro.

El amor que sentía podía convertirse en algo muy peligroso para el… y lo más importante que Rokudo Mukuro era la persona de la cual estaba cayendo a sus pies.

Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho y dando un paso hacia adelante se apoyo contra la puerta del aula, de repente las fuerzas en sus piernas comenzaron a abandonarlo y lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo, deslizando su espalda contra la puerta, quedando sentado en el piso al instante, se sentía extraño y por un instante sintió miedo por lo que estaba por venir entre el y su nuevo profesor, pero en ese momento no le importo porque el sentimiento que tenia lo mantenía feliz, era la primera vez que se sentía tan feliz por algo que le pasaba en su rutinaria vida escolar.

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte de la escuela aún se encontraba presente el peliazul mayor, con pasos rápidos subió al ultimo piso del instituto Namimori donde se encontraba y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a uno de los cuartos de ese piso.

No había nadie, absolutamente nadie. Esto puso contento al peliazul, una sonrisa de satisfacción se forjo en sus labios al ver que estaba completamente solo, había un escritorio en medio del cuarto, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el y saco una llave de su bolsillo para así poder abrir la cajuela que se encontraba en la parte inferior de esta.

Se rio por lo bajo al ver que pudo abrir el compartimiento con éxito y de ahí saco una carpeta con los expedientes de una sección, esa sección pertenecía al curso donde el había comenzado a dar clases, en el estaban el perfil de todos los estudiantes que cursaban en esa aula.

Pero antes de poder abrir la carpeta en el lugar indicado la puerta del cuarto se abrió fuertemente, el peliazul de inmediato poso su mirada en la puerta con algo de cautela, temiendo a que lo descubrieran haciendo un trabajo que en su profesión no debía de estar haciendo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a la persona que estaba parada en medio de la puerta, pero al transcurrir unos segundos estos de inmediato volvieron a su estado normal.

Esa persona que estaba en ese momento en el mismo lugar que el, parado frente a la puerta, era alguien que conocía muy bien, una sonrisa picara se comenzó a formar en sus labios.

-Valla, miren que tenemos aquí… ha pasado tiempo, por qué no me avisaste que volvías hoy? – dijo incrédulo, el otro sujeto chasqueo la lengua y entro sin decir nada.

_Continuara._

_

* * *

_

_Comentarios finales:_

Y bueno, ahora me quieren matar por saber quien es esa persona? xDD! No creo porque ya se los adelante en el capitulo anterior así que no me pueden discutir eso ¬ ¬. Como sea, lo que me gusto en este cap fue como me quedo _MI_ Mukuro (siempre acentúo el mi, porque es mio y no me critiquen eso soy muy testaruda y terca xDDDDDDDDDD) tan acosador como siempre, dios me pregunto cuando dejara de ser tan pedobear… (aunque yo tengo la culpa de elegir este contexto, oooh pero se ven tan monos juntos!).

No me quedo el suficiente tiempo para mostrarles una decente entrada de Hibari (si, Hilari es el que entro al cuarto) y quedo medio como que la piña es un terrorista y el pollito el policeman XDDDD! Pero bueno, así es mejor … un reencuentro ¿Eh? Pues en el próximo capitulo sabrán qué paso entre estos dos y como fue que Mukuro llego a parar ahí y llego a ser el tutor de Tsuna (por eso Mukuro dice _"destino"_).

Adelantoooo cosillas? Quieren??? Pues… si quieren o no? puesss no me importa porque yo quiero xddd!

En el prox capitulo en el final xD veremos que intenta hacer Tsuna con todo esto del amor que siente por su nuevo profesor y Mukuro? Ooh pues eso no lo adelanto, el esta lleno de sorpresas kufufufu, como Hibari LOL!

N o, no es lo que piensan, lemon no habrá por el momento, y si quieren lemon pues les recomiendo que intente cambiarme de opinión comentando (bueno, de algo debo vivir no?) y ahahaha, gracias nuevamente por leer mis historias ^^!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!

Ahí se ven 8D!

_Atte:_

La tuna marica (LOL)


	4. Encuentro fortuito

Lamento la demora, la verdad no sabría como disculparme ante ustedes por no terminar este capitulo cuando ya lo tenia por la mitad desde hace mucho tiempo Uu. Recién acabo de salir de mi examen de IPC así que es momento para dejarles este capitulo y traerles el próximo cuanto antes posible (digamos, luego de mi examen de Economía el 1/6).

Así que bueno para compensar mi falta de tiempo a este capitulo le agregue un poco más de 6927 del que tenia planeado (lol, no tenia planeado colocar nada en realidad) espero les agrade ^^.

En el próximo capitulo se concreta el 6927, solo puedo decirles eso xD!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a MI primo (Giotto) asdasdfsadf todos saben que la niebla ukea al cielo RWAR!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Encuentro fortuito**

_By Tunayoshi_

Una sonrisa juguetona se había formulado en el rostro del peliazul en el momento en el que vio entrar al otro joven, que hacia pocos segundos, ignoraba que pudiera encontrarlo en esa situación un poco comprometedora.

De inmediato pudo notar un disgusto en su expresión facial, algo que Mukuro consideraba normal y a la vez divertida.

Aún sin decir una sola palabra, y con el ceño fruncido por la presencia del otro joven en su territorio, se acerco al escritorio sin miramiento alguno, quedando cara a cara frente al nuevo profesor de esa institución aunque únicamente estaban separados por el escritorio. Por un instante se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

El silencio fue interrumpido enseguida por el de ojos bicolores.

-Acaso no vas a decir algo, tal vez un _"hola"_? – dijo Mukuro de forma burlona, el otro joven pelinegro frunció el entrecejo al oírlo, lo que más le molestaba del peliazul era lo fastidioso que podría llegar a ser a la hora de tener una conversación con el.

-Qué demonios hacer aquí? –Respondió a los pocos segundos, al esperar el segundo reproche de este, Mukuro suspiro.- Odio que entren a mi sala sin mi autorización, esta área es privada y eso lo sabes perfectamente, Rokudo Mukuro…- al terminar de sentenciarlo, el joven profesor se rió divertido por la nueva expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-Kufufu… es cierto, pero tu sabes que yo prefiero romper tus reglas a respetarlas.- El pelinegro adelante suyo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, mientras que Mukuro seguía divirtiéndose con el.- es muy entretenido verte enojado, Hibari Kyouya.

La persona con la que Mukuro estaba conversando en esa sala, en esos momentos era Hibari Kyouya, la mayor autoridad en esa escuela. Su relación con el peliazul era bastante antigua, ambos se conocían desde la secundaria alta cuando apenas eran unos simples estudiantes.

La primera impresión que había experimentado el pelinegro de Mukuro era la de un profundo desagrado hacia su persona, en cambio para el peliazul era todo lo contrario, este disfrutaba cada segundo que transcurría el disgusto que le producía a Hibari con su insignificante presencia.

El silencia no duro mucho cuando un Hibari molesto por la presencia y palabras del otro continúo con sus palabras.

-Lo preguntaré otra vez, qué es lo que haces aquí?.- volvió a interrogar con un tono más serio, el de ojos bicolores lo volvió a mirar a los ojos con una expresión diferente a la anterior y le mostró lo que tenia en ese momento en sus manos, el expediente que había sacado de la cajuela de su escritorio

Hibari bufo al notar lo que había en esas manos.

-Solo quería un poco de información –sonrió de forma maliciosa, como si tuviera planeando algo, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja al ver esa sonrisa que hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto, de alguna forma sabia bien su significado, tan así era que le provocaba cierta inquietud el saber porque sonreía así.- Y que mejor manera de conseguirlo que haciéndolo uno mismo, no crees?

Lentamente sin decir nada enfrente del pelinegro, Mukuro comenzó a caminar en dirección a uno de los sofás que adornaban la sala donde se encontraban aquellos dos jóvenes, Hibari aún seguía parado en el mismo lugar y con la misma mirada seguía con detenimiento los pasos de su "amigo".

Sentía cierta incertidumbre por saber que era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento su joven amigo, este miraba con detenimiento el folio que minutos antes había seleccionado entre tantos en el escritorio. A pesar del tiempo que compartía de conocer al joven de cabellos azulados, el pelinegro desconocía en muchas oportunidades lo que podría estar pensando.

Ambos no tenían una gran comunicación entre si, pero a pesar de eso, a lo largo de los años, sin darse cuenta los dos habían formado una gran relación. Por muchos años fueron compañeros de trabajo, cada uno conocía las habilidades del otro y se respetaban como tal, tanto en el ámbito laboral como en el personal aunque a veces llegaban a tener ciertos desperfectos, algo común que ocurre en cualquier relación social.

Estas diferencias por lo general eran provocadas por el peliazul ya que este adora en cierta forma meterse donde no lo llaman para divertirse, y justamente meterse en los asuntos de Hibari Kyouya, el chico más antisocial y serio de todos, para el era la cereza del postre.

Pero su relación no solo se basaba en cuestiones de trabajo, ni tampoco se podría resumir en una amistad simple, su relación era mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaban ser... ambos fueron antiguamente amantes. Como o porque habían llegado a serlo, ninguno de los dos había podido llegar a entenderlo con exactitud, aunque una de las razones por la cual terminaron juntos se podría deber a cada uno entendía al otro sin la necesidad de cruzar palabras y que necesitaban desesperadamente el calor del otro.

En esa relación nunca hubo una clara demostración de afecto, ya que lo que fundamentaba que estuvieran juntos era solo evitar a toda costa ese sentimiento de soledad en sus vidas. Por parte del pelinegro se había manifestado algo más que una simple necesidad de no estar solo: el sentía algo de amor por el peliazul ya que este siempre había estado a su lado por muchos años.

Pero por parte de Mukuro no existía tal cariño superior al de la amistad que compartían, pero aún así, aún cuando no podía corresponder lo que sentía, el peliazul nunca ignoro el hecho de que su compañero sintiera cosas especiales por el, y lo trataban de igual forma como siempre lo había echo, sin causar un quiebre en sus emociones haciéndose el desentendido. Esa era la forma en la que el le agradecía toda su compañía.

Pasado un tiempo dejaron de ser amantes para ser solamente buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero el hecho de no compartir una misma cama y calidez corporal no quería decir que su relación hubiera cambiado en algo, ellos dos se seguían tratando de la misma forma, tanto con palabras como con gestos. Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era continuar con sus vidas, cada uno por separado, por unos años dejaron de verse pero a pesar de la distancia ninguno había olvidado al otro, era algo imposible de lograr ya que la existencia de cada uno seguía siendo muy importante en sus vidas.

Hace poco habían vuelto a verse y se dieron cuenta de que sus vidas debían cruzarse nuevamente sobre un mismo sendero, Mukuro termino un postgrado en una universidad de su natal Italia mientras que Hibari se logro recibir como licenciado y fue ascendido como director en la institución Namimori.

Mukuro había recibido una petición de Namimori hace unos días, para que se hiciera cargo de unos cursos en la escuela, ya que había renunciado uno de los profesores y necesitaban urgente un reemplazante para los cursos de verano de los alumnos. El joven profesor solo sabia que Hibari estaba trabajando allí y se habia ido por unos días, no tenia la menor idea de que volvería cuando el comenzara a dar sus clases.

Todo había quedado en silencio nuevamente, el pelinegro comenzaba a perder la paciencia porque no lograba sacarle la información suficiente a Mukuro sobre sus acciones y, sobre lo que estaba pensando hacer con la información que acababa de recopilar con ese expediente.

Miro nuevamente de reojo a lo que tenia Mukuro en ese momento en sus manos, suspiro cansado y, de brazos cruzados decidió dar su diagnostico de la situación.

-Buscas a alguien, no es así? – dijo Hibari, el peliazul levanto su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del pelinegro Kyouya, estaba algo impresionado por su corta deducción.- debo suponer que te interesas por alguien de esta escuela, o me equivoco?

-Y como has llegado a esa conclusión, Kyouya?–respondió Mukuro siguiendo su juego de palabras.

-Fácil, porque se que clase de persona eres – hizo una pausa y prosiguió - se perfectamente que en el primer día que concurres a una escuela lo último que harías sería fijarte en el folio de tus alumnos… cuando tu eres de esas personas que _"nunca" _se preocupan por los demás. –hizo énfasis en el _nunca_, el peliazul suspiro.

-Oya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que no vimos y tienes la descares de ofenderme de esa manera? –dijo fingiendo sentirse dolido, Hibari simplemente lo ignoro y siguió a la ofensiva- Realmente me crees tan cruel, Kyouya-kun?

- Por supuesto, ya que una de las cosas que sabes hacer muy bien es mentir Rokudo Mukuro…

Hibari había logrado dejar sin escapatorias a Mukuro, satisfecho por ese merito el pelinegro sonrió victoriosamente y el otro joven peliazul no podía contener más sus ganas de reír, realmente su antiguo compañero lo divertía, y mucho.

-Kufufufufufufu, realmente había olvidado lo bien que me conoces, Kyouya, pero… – cerro el folio que había estado leyendo hasta hace un rato. Hibari solo seguía con su mirada el movimiento de sus manos, y de sus piernas, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y lentamente se dirigió otra vez a donde se encontraba el joven licenciado, quedando a escasos metros de el.

Hibari trago algo de saliva y se movió un poco hacia un costado, le incomodaba mucho que el peliazul estuviera tan cerca de el.

-Pero que?... que es lo que harás con esa información? –volvió a preguntar algo inseguro por la mínima distancia entre ellos.

Mukuro otra vez rió.

-Kufufufu, Kyouya… – respondió en un tono más grave y seductor, con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar la mejilla del pelinegro con suavidad, la otra que tenia ocupada se encargo de desocuparla dejando el folio sobre el escritorio, y utilizo la liberada mano para inclinarse más hacia Hibari. Ambos realmente se encontraban a una muy corta distancia, tanto como para que Mukuro lograra apresarlo y hacer lo que quisiera con el, ya que Hibari no parecía estar muy alerta para responder a sus ataques sorpresivos.

Podía sentir el aliento caliente y su respiración muy cerca de su rostro…sentía cosquillas y una sensación algo desagradable en su pecho. En cierta forma podía soportarlo porque conocía bien los movimientos del peliazul, pero lo que no sabia era por cuanto podría hacerlo, en situaciones así Mukuro solía jugar bastante a estas cosas con el.

El tiempo en el que estaban cerca parecía no acbarse más, cosas así a Hibari lo desesperaba y lo ponían de muy mal humor.

Cuando por fin Mukuro respondió.

-por el momento tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de saber que es lo que realmente quiero con todo esto, pero no te preocupes que estés en la primera fila del espectáculo.

Esas ultimas palabras no le agradaron para nada ¿a que se refería con ser el primero en la fila? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando Mukuro?

Sin decir nada más, luego de dejar el folio donde debía estar, se alejo rápidamente de la posición y el lugar donde estaba, dándole lugar al otro joven para moverse, nadie dijo nada y el profesor abandono la sala de inmediato. Todo el ambiente volvió a ser como antes, normal… y silencioso. El pelinegro quedo solo y con cierta incertidumbre se giro a ver hacia la ventana y su mirada se perdía en el horizonte del atardecer de ese día.

* * *

Llego a su casa exhausto nunca hubiera imaginado que no hacer nada pudiera ocasionar tanto desgaste, tanto físico como mental. Subió lentamente hacia su cuarto para desvestirse y luego tomar una ducha caliente para relajarse, su mamá le indico que en un rato ya estaba lista la cena y que bajara a comer cuando se lo indicara.

Tomo una toalla y abrió la canilla de la tina para llenarla de agua, en cuanto termino de llenarse hasta el tope lentamente empezó a meterse adentro de ella y suavemente comenzó a deslizar todo su cuerpo a lo largo de la enorme tina, quedando cubierto todo su cuerpo por el agua.

La temperatura era la ideal, luego de un día tan agotador como el que había tenido lo mejor era relajarse tomándose una buena ducha. Todo lo que había ocurrido ese día lo habían dejado sin energía alguna, las cosas había pasado de forma inesperadamente, nunca hubiera creído que le pasarían cosas como esas en su tranquila vida de estudiante.

Los recuerdos aún permanecían frescos en su memoria, desde que el momento en el que vio al peliazul en aquel local de revistas hasta el último momento que estuvo a su lado en el aula de la escuela, todo lo recordaba con lujo de detalles. Ahora que estaba tranquilo en su casa podía pensar mejor sobre la situación.

Giro su cabeza hacia delante y movió sus brazos lentamente hacia su pecho, juntado sus dos manos en un solo lugar, quería saber con exactitud que era lo que sentía en ese momento ya que ahora nadie lo podría interrumpirlo.

-Realmente es posible que me guste Mukuro-san?- susurro en voz baja para si mismo, no estaba completamente seguro aún de lo que sentía, si solo era atracción o realmente se había enamorado a primera vista de su nuevo profesor.- si, creo que me gusta… -se respondió.

El pequeño de ojos castaño nunca experimento lo que era sentirse enamorado, por lo que realmente no podía estar seguro de lo que sentía. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no era común que se sintiera diferente adelante de esa persona: que se pusiera muy nervioso, que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora, que se sonrojara con facilidad y evitara a toda cosa cruzar una mirada con el.

Todas esas acciones no eran para nada comunes en el, y por supuesto, no eran común en ninguna persona que estuviera en las mismas circunstancias que el.

Sus notas nunca lo favorecieron en nada, siempre había sido considerado el perdedor del curso que nunca se destacaba en nada, eso jamás le había molestado en lo absoluto porque sin importar lo que hiciera para mejorar eso, su suerte siempre seguía siendo la misma.

En circunstancias así no le molestaba la idea de ir a un curso de verano para subir sus notas y tampoco el tener un profesor particular ayudándole con los temas más difíciles para el, le parecía común y, en cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas… pero en cambio, en esta oportunidad algo cambiaba y eso era que su profesor le hiciera sentir muy diferente a lo que ya estaba habituado a sentir y hacer.

Esta vez era diferente a las veces anteriores, en el fondo tenia miedo, pánico por ir a la clase siguiente del curso para que luego de terminar las clases normales tuviera que afrontar a _"solas"_ a su misterioso nuevo profesor porque desconocía como actuaría con el a solas.

Y sobre todo le desconcertaba saber que era lo que pensaba su profesor sobre si mismo.

-Que pensara de mi? –volvió a decir en voz alta, con uno de sus dedos jugaba con el agua a su alrededor, estaba inquieto por saber que era lo que pensaba sobre el.- le caeré bien? –siguió preguntándose.

Fue entonces cuando en ese momento recordó la ultima escena que había tenido con el en el aula, cuando estaba tan cerca del uno como del otro y Mukuro le susurro al oído aquellas palabras.

"_Esperare ansioso mañana el ver nuevamente todas esas expresiones que pones cada vez que me miras a los ojos, Tsunayoshi-kun…"_

Se sonrojo de inmediato al recordarlo, esas palabras, el tono de su voz… la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en sus labios, el contacto de su aliento caliente tocando su cuello, absolutamente todo. Con sus dos manos de inmediato se tapo la cara de la vergüenza, en el momento en el que había ocurrido no le había dado mucha importancia a esas palabras porque solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía en ese instante, la sensación de un hormigueo en la panza.

-Acaso… será que yo también le…- se respondió de forma pensativa.

Intento meditar sobre aquellas palabras, su significado, pero antes de que el joven de cabellos castaño pudiera comprobarlo un grito de afuera lo interrumpió.

-Tsu-kuun! La cena ya esta lista! – se escucho desde afuera, era la madre de Tsuna dándole el aviso de que la comida ya estaba preparada y debía salir del baño.

-Y-Ya voy Mamá! – respondió algo desconcertado, estaba demasiado concentrado en las cosas que lo involucraban a el y a su nuevo tutor.

Rápidamente con una toalla salio de la tina y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, y luego de unos minutos transcurridos bajo abajo a cenar. Cuando termino de comer se quedo un rato más despierto ayudando a su Mamá a limpiar los trasto para luego, por fin ir a la cama a descansar ya que al día siguiente debía despertarse temprano e ir nuevamente a la escuela.

Antes de irse a la cama recordó que a la mañana siguiente le esperaría un día más largo que el de hoy, no sabia exactamente lo que iría a pasar, se preguntaba mucho acerca de cómo iban a ser sus clases con Mukuro y como este iba a reaccionar si se llegara a enterar que Tsuna gusta de el, seria algo totalmente raro y a la vez extraño.

Nuevamente el miedo lo invadió… ¿Cómo reaccionaria el peliazul si se enteraba que el pequeño castaño gustaba de el? ¿Qué su propio alumno gustaba de el?

Además recordó que Yamamoto estaba preocupado de su extraño comportamiento de clases, también debía encargarse de arreglar ese asunto.

Tenia que guardar ese secreto, nadie debía saber que el le gustaba su profesor… seria lo peor, definitivamente nadie debía saberlo.

Sin pensar en nada más quería conciliar el sueño ya que ese era el único lugar donde nadie podría molestarlo.

_Continuará._

* * *

**Comentarios finales:**

_kufufuhahaha soy de lo peor! Lo dejo en el peor momento de la historia xDD! Seguramente varios habrán pensado que en este capitulo les mostraría la clase especial entre el sexy profesor Mukuro-pedobear y la Tuna indefensa, pero NO! Estaban equivocados, no soy de esas personas que con facilidad hacen realidad momentos cannon, pero tarde o temprano si llegaran (¿?) y miren, eso ocurrirá en el prox cap! Ya que yo también ansió tener momentos intensos kufufufu, ya que mamo cuando la piña se pone acosadora con el pequeño Tuna._

_Necesito mi cannon! Ay, mierda me siento bestialmente mal (yo y mi léxico, es bien raroou) por no colocar más a Mukuro en este capitulo ;A;! es que… quedaría muy descolgado, quedaba mejor que la clase comenzara en un capitulo nuevo que en uno empezado, por eso no incluí nada más y a eso me referia al principio que no habría mucho 6927 (solo hubo por parte de Tsuna y sus gays reflexiones xDDDD)._

_Bueno, ya ¬w¬ me tranquilizo… la cuestión es que me tarde por lo que relate al principio pero además se me hace un poco pesado a veces crear la trama de parejas con las que no estoy al 100% acostumbrada a relatar, eso me paso con el 6918, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre esta pareja… asdsadad no estaba conforme con como lo habia relatado y gracias a eso me tarde más de lo planeado, a eso me refería con que cuesta colocar las ideas que tienes en su lugar xD!_

_En fin, espero les haya gustado este capitulo… me emocione con lo último de Tsuna ;A;… tengo __**echo la portada del fic**__, es un asco pero… algo es algo… si quieren pueden verlo en mi __**profile**__, aún no lo coloque pero lo haré pronto y sepan que ahí siempre dejare algún que otro __**spoiler **__de este fic y proyectos que tengo en mente de esta pareja u otra de Reborn que me guste (son tantas, no puedo decidirme nunca cual hare después xD!)._

_Creo que el capitulo lo extendere más de lo que imaginaba porque se me han ocurrido tantas cosas, entre ellas un capitulo especial muy PORN (VIVA EL PORRRN DE CADA DÍA!) en el aula LOOL porque se que todos queremos ver a un Mukuro Ten Years Later violandose al extremo a un indefenso Tsuna (yo lo se, no leo mentes, es también uno de mis terribles deseos internos... */*) así que, sino mal recuerdo que habia dicho... en vez de 8 capitulos (o dije 9 ò-ó?) seran, como max, unos 11 (LOOL exagero? si quieren me dedico a otra cosa y lo corto en el capitulo 10)._

_Lalala, sus comentarios son love! Y se agradece mucho a todas las personas que leen esta historia, lo hago por el cariño que le tengo a esta pareja y también para que fans de esta pareja que mamo muchoo lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago ^^!_

_Nos vemos en el prox capitulo! Gracias por leer._

_y recuerden... el 6927 es cannon, y sino lo es, yo voy y los jodo hasta la muerte LOL._

Atte.

_**Tsuna.**_

_**P.D: disculpen los errores en el capitulo, si es que los hay, estaba tan apurada por terminarlo lo antes posible que tal vez no me fije en algunos detalles y asdfsda tal vez haya quedado algo en el aire o no Uu... yo también por desgracia tengo un complejo dame, por eso me disculpo por las dudas xD!**_


	5. Aceptando la realidad I

Jellow ~! Al fin traigo el capitulo 5! Pero no se emocionen tanto que aquí puedo suponer que van a odiarme por ser tan hdp con el histeriqueo que le tengo a Tsuna o me pueden amar por el simple hecho de que es un completo 6927 este capitulo sin agregados de otras parejas xD! (solo un poco 1827 y 8027), le doy un caramelo al que adivine porque el titulo del fic antes de leer todo el fic (claro, porque abajo lo explicare ¬¬…)

En fin, espero lo disfruten… estaba inspirada la primera parte me salio tan pro GOO que no se que decir al respecto *u*.

Nos vemos abajooo!

* * *

**Sweet Lies (Amai Uso)**

**Capitulo 5. Aceptando la realidad (Parte 1)  
**_By Tunayoshi_

Bajo el atardecer, el timbre resonaba en toda la escuela y poco a poco, las personas que la habitaban lentamente iban desapareciendo del establecimiento. Las horas de apoyo grupal ya había cesado y era el momento de que el pequeño castaño debía de quedarse en la escuela para tomar sus horas extras con su nuevo profesor.

Antes de comenzar las clases, Mukuro le había indicado que lo esperaría en un salón aparte al termina las clases grupales, según el, esto era para evitar que se distrajera y pudieran centrarse en el estudio únicamente.

Tsuna no podía negarse, estaba alegre de poder estar a su lado, no podía evitarlo… y a la vez se sentía muy nervioso.

Hasta allí no veía nada fuera de lo normal, o eso era lo que creía en ese momento pero cuanto más lo pensaba y más meditaba sobre al situación se percato que estaría solo con su nuevo profesor ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Esta bien estar a solas con la persona que te gusta?.

Lo inquietaban las preguntas que continuamente se formulaban en su pequeña cabeza, no sabia con exactitud si lo que sentía realmente era amor u otra cosa, aún dudaba un poco, pero si estaba seguro de una cosa y era que.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vivo al lado de alguien.

Si era cosa de amar a otro hombre no le importaba realmente o si se trataba de algo prohibido solo por ser su profesor. Solo quería saber exactamente que era lo que realmente sentía por el peliazul de ojos bicolores, y solo había una manera de descubrirlo y era enfrentar sus clases con el.

Ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del aula donde le había citado anteriormente Mukuro, estaba a tan solo un paso de entrar y la puerta permanecía cerrada. Estaba muy inquieto y nervioso, no sabía si abrir la puerta o tocar antes para abrirla, no tenia el suficiente coraje para enfrentar lo que se encontraba detrás de ella esperándole.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 5 minutos de la hora que le había dicho su tutor que le estaría esperando en ese aula y el castaño aún no daba señales de vida de querer abrir la puerta y entrar. Cuanto más esperaba allí afuera… más se frustraba de si mismo por no ser capaz de abrir la puerta enfrente de el.

"_Tsuna baka!… Qué estas esperando para abrir la maldita puerta? Esto es frustrante… aah…!"_ – se auto reprochaba, intentando motivarse a si mismo para abrirla, pero sus manos le temblaban y sudaban por el nerviosismo.

Tomo algo de aire y por fin se decidió a colocar su mano sobre la manija de la puerta para deslizarla, escucho un ruido y la puerta automáticamente se abrió en un parpadeo de segundos. El joven estudiante abrió los ojos sorprendido y reacciono algo asustado.

El que abrió la puerta era lógicamente Mukuro, le estaba esperando hace varios minutos en la sala.

_- Al fin llegas, pensé que te habías ido luego de la clase. _

_-E-es que había ido al baño _– Claramente mintió, no podía decirle que no se animaba a abrir la puerta ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia del mayor. Al notar que era Mukuro el que estaba a escasos metros de el mirándolo se sonrojo.- Lo-lo siento por el retrazo.- se alejo un poco de el para evitar el contacto físico, el peliazul al notar esto sonrió ampliamente.

_-No te preocupes, vamos, entra.-_Respondió, amablemente le indico que pasara adentro.

_-Esta bien…_ -respondió tragando algo de saliva.

El castaño entro lentamente al aula, era como todas las demás no había nada de diferente a la suya, mientras estaba distraído en ver el lugar el peliazul cerraba lentamente el aula.

El pequeño estudiante no tenía la menor idea de que las intenciones de su tutor comenzaban a girar hacia otro rumbo y no precisamente al del estudio…

Con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba acercarse a su estudiante cautelosamente sin que este apenas sintiera sus pasos. Los ojos del profesor buscaban algo, algo en particular.

En cambio, Tsuna estaba distraído en su propio e inocente mundo, buscaba un lugar cómodo en donde sentarse.

_-Mukuro-san, esta bien si me siento por a-_ -antes de que pudiera terminar de girarse para ver a su profesor este sintió un agarre posesivo atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo del mayor, y con la otra mano libre que tenia tomo su mentón acercándolo hacia el rostro del peliazul.

Unos instantes después de sentir el fuerte agarre y de que el pequeño castaño pudiera anticipar sus movimientos, su propio profesor ya había sellado con fuerza los labios del menor con los suyos.

Cuando pudo procesar su cerebro la situación en la que se encontraba no podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionar adecuadamente en ese momento. Sus enormes ojos de color café no podían creerlo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacia cada vez más visible y sus manos intentaban buscar la manera de safarse de esa situación tan comprometedora.

Su nuevo tutor estaba enrollándose con el a solas en un aula de su propia escuela…

Antes de que pudiera seguir procesando la situación la lengua experimentada del mayor pudo entrar sin problemas a la cavidad virgen del pequeño, buscando probar más y más de su pequeño estudiante.

Este en ningún momento pudo resistirse, no podía evitar sentirse bien, poco a poco desistió del agarre y comenzó a aferrarse a la camisa que llevaba puesta en esos momentos su tutor, mientras Mukuro con la mano que utilizaba para aprisionarlo contra el, la dirigía lentamente de la cintura más abajo y atrayéndolo más hacia el haciendo que su entrepiernas rozaran entre si.

A los pocos minutos de haber iniciado ese beso sus labios se separaron para tomar aire, notándose un hilo de saliva que había unido el vaivén de sus lenguas, la respiración de Tsuna se había acelerado en cambio la de Mukuro permanecía igual.

Cuando pudo notar que le habían robado su primer beso, avergonzado lo miro a los ojos muy apenado de la situación, el peliazul simplemente lo miraba disfrutando de la situación en la cual se encontraba su pequeño estudiante.

Fue entonces que Tsuna quería preguntarle a que se debía exactamente ese beso pero…

_-M-mukuro-san… tu aca-_ – antes de que pudiera terminar este lo volvió a besar con deseo, estaba siendo poco a poco consumido por el deseo y la lujuria que le proporcionaba estar cerca de su profesor, sin resistirse en ningún momento.- _Mmh…!_ –gimió con fuerza.

Rápidamente lo alzo con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin dejarlo de besar en ningún momento. Sin que el castaño pudiera tan solo moverse Mukuro lo llevo en brazos hacia el escritorio del aula. Al tener escritorio adelante suyo lo coloco con cuidado boca arriba encima de el y sintiendo que la sangre ya estaba acumulándose en una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa que Tsuna tenia puesta dejando visible su delicado pecho.

_-Tsunayoshi-kun …_ -fue lo primero que dijo al terminar de colocarlo encima del escritorio y acercarse lentamente hacia el quedando nuevamente a escasos centímetros de su boca, deleitándose con la hermosa visión del cuerpo ahora descubierto de Sawada Tsunayoshi.- _Eres tan hermoso, sabia que había algo que me atraía de ti desde la primera vez que te vi en esa tienda._

_-Yo…_ - trago saliva, apenas podía verlo a los ojos estando tan cerca de el - _Entonces… tu… también?_ –respondió sorprendido, si bien nunca esperaba a que el correspondiera sus sentimientos con su clara insinuación

_-Podría decir que si…_ – con una de sus manos comenzaba a tocar suavemente su pecho, el castaño se movió por el contacto de la piel caliente del mayor, los finos y largos dedos de Mukuro jugaban con los sonrosados pezones del joven muchacho abajo suyo.- _me gustas mucho desde que te conocí._

Se sentía feliz en cierta forma por haber escuchado de los propios labios de su profesor sentía lo mismo que el, pero… en cierta forma también tenia miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, nunca se había esperado un comportamiento así de su parte.

Otra vez, la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba alumbraba sus labios, el pequeño castaño únicamente podía mirarlo y temblaba del miedo, estaba a punto de ser violado por su propio profesor.

_-M-mukuro-san… pero, entonces… porque haces esto? _- pregunto ingenuamente, realmente no tenia la más pálida idea de porque se comportaba de esta manera y tenia miedo de que fuera lo que estaba imaginándose en ese momento.

El peliazul simplemente rió.

_-Kufufu…_ - acerco más su rostro hacia el de el y con su lengua comenzó a lamer su cuello con deseo, el castaño pego un bote moviendo sus piernas hacia un costado, pero la presión del cuerpo de Mukuro era mayor a la de el y este presionaba su abdomen contra el, haciendo contacto su entrepierna con el trasero del castaño.-_ porque hago esto? Es simple…quiero que seas…_

_Solamente mío Sawada Tsunayoshi._

* * *

Los parpados reaccionaron de inmediato, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se podía escuchar claramente que su respiración acelerada. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarse pudo notar que se encontraba recostado en su propia habitación.

-Yo… no… no entiendo… porque? – miro a su alrededor y el sol ya había entrado por su ventana, así pues pudo notar que ese realmente era su propia habitación. Se fijo en lo que llevaba puesto y era su pijama, miro su reloj de mesa e indicaba que eran las 8:45 A.m … quince minutos antes de sus clases de apoyo. Mucho no le importo la hora, estaba intentando aclarar que fue lo que había sucedido allí, fue cuando entonces llego a la conclusión de que todo lo que había transcurrido en esa situación tan vergonzosa era tan solo un sueño –Realmente todo fue un… sueño?- se decía para si mismo incrédulo.

-En ese sueño yo… yo… - se abrazo a si mismo avergonzado de la situación, se sentía realmente apenado por lo que ocurrió en el sueño… le avergonzaba el que había soñado que su profesor intentaba violarlo y decirle que le haría suyo en el aula, estando solamente ellos dos y nadie podría socorrerlo si así lo quisiera, pero lo que más le avergonzaba es que le gusto como se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y como lo miraba con deseo.-

Y fue así, por un momento pensó en ello, que le había gustado.

- no… no puede ser que yo piense en eso! –dijo sonrojado, casi su sueño de había convertido en uno húmedo, nunca en su vida había tenido esa clase de sueños.

A los pocos minutos escucho la voz de su madre llamarlo desde abajo para decirle que el desayuno ya estaba preparado hace ya 15 minutos atrás, fue cuando cayo en la cuenta que estaba llegando tarde para ir a su clase de apoyo.

Le avergonzaba el haber tenido ese sueño y , a la vez, no sabia realmente si un día podría llegar a hacerse realidad. Pero los sueños son sueños, a alguien como el que tiene la peor suerte del mundo nunca podría llegar a pasarle eso, o eso era lo que creía en ese momento.

* * *

Estaba algo aburrido, ya había terminado de revisar todos los registros de todos los estudiantes de la escuela, aún estaba sin encontrar algún registro que le llamara realmente la atención sobre el suceso de ayer en su despacho. Seguía sin tener pistas sobre el "juego" que indirectamente había aceptado jugar con su compañero Rokudo Mukuro.

Fastidiado por no encontrar nada de importancia en el folio que había dejado el peliazul ayer en su despacho, se levanta de su asiento, se coloca su traje y decide ir a tomar aire fresco y de paso, realizar su patrullaje en la escuela como usualmente estaba acostumbrado a hacer cada vez que estaba aburrido y no sabia por donde empezar su día de trabajo como director de esa institución.

* * *

Se encontraba ya en camino de llegar a la escuela, estaba retrazado al menos 5 minutos, pero sabía que la clase empezaría a más tardar a las 9:15 porque en los cursos de verano los profesores tienden a llegar un poquito más tarde porque no hay nadie que vigile la asistencia.

Saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar en su agenda el número de Yamamoto Takeshi, seguramente el ya había llegado y quería saber si su profesor ya habia ingresado al aula.

_Bip, bip_

"…"

"…"

"Yo, Tsuna! Donde estas?"

"Estoy retrazados Yamamoto, me quede dormido otra vez! Este...llego el profesor al aula? "

"hahaha, tipico en ti Tsuna! Pues, el profesor aún no ha llegado, estas cerca?"

"Si, me faltan dos cuadras más o menos…podrías mandarme un msj si llega a entrar antes que yo?"

"_mmh, claro no hay problema, pero apurate que no tarda en llegar, ok?"_

"_Si! Gracias!" _

"_Por cierto Tsuna, ayer… que ocurrió con el profe al final?"_

Takeshi había tocado un punto delicado en la conversación, Tsuna no sabia si evadirlo o contarle la verdad, estaba casi por cruzar la calle, era el último semáforo antes de llegar a la escuela.

"_pues… el me llamo porque…"_

pasaron unos largos segundos, Tsuna ya estaba en las puertas de la escuela cuando Takeshi volvió a preguntarle nuevamente.  
_  
"porque?..."_

"_p-porque…"_

Y antes que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por la intromisión de alguien a su alrededor.

"_click"_

-Q-qué? –antes de que pudiera darse cuenta alguien estaba adelante suyo y le habia arrebatado su celular en ese momento, el castaño miro hacia delante y pudo notar quién era el que se encontraba adelante suyo.- HIII! Di-director!

Era el director de la escuela, Hibari Kyouya.

-… - le miraba fijamente con una expresión seria en sus ojos, no le agradaba en lo absoluto que los alumnos de su institución hablaran por celular dentro del horario de clases, aún si eran clases de verano.

- es tarde, deberías estar en tu aula ahora mismo.- sentenció de inmediato, el pequeño sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda.

Lo último que esperaba que ocurriera ese día que llegaba tarde era que el director lo asechara como usualmente lo hacia con todos los estudiantes que llegaban a irrumpir las reglas de _"su" _escuela.

-Como castigo por ello me quedare con tu móvil.

-L-lo lamento mucho! –hizo una reverencia para disculparse, el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos y guardo el celular del muchacho en su bolsillo.- y-yo prometo que no lo volveré hacer.

Y sin decir nada más, con el rabo entre las patas, Tsuna decidio dirigirse hacia el aula pero antes de poder hacerlo pudo notar que alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban el y Hibari, y era nada menos que su nuevo tutor, Mukuro.

-Oya, buenos días Tsunayoshi-kun .- dijo en el momento de ver a su joven estudiante, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez a ver su hermosa sonrisa adornar su rostro en una mañana tan hermosa como esa, pero por otra parte le apenaba verlo por el sueño que había tenido anteriormente esa madrugada.- que alegria verte antes de comenzar la clase.

-B-buenos dias Mukuro-san – respondió tímidamente, no sabia como comportarse delante de el, lo único que sabia era que su corazón latía a mil por hora cada vez que se encontraba cerca de el y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz a su lado.

Por otra parte, Hibari sospechaba que pasaba algo extraño entre estos dos… la expresión del castaño claramente lo decia todo, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Con un gesto de enojo en sus ojos miro a su peliazul compañero, aún permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.

-Tu… -dijo en voz alta Hibari, ya desde la mañana le enojaba tener que ver la cara de la persona que más le jodia la vida en ese lugar. Mukuro simplemente se rió al ver la divertida expresión de su amigo Kyouya y le saludo.

-Oh, buenos días para ti también Kyouya, como siempre de buen humor en las mañanas.

"_Kyouya?"_ se dijo a si mismo en sus pensamientos, nadie lo llamaba por su nombre al director, el que lo hacia estaba condenado a muerte, para que pudiera llamarlo como tal debia de ser amigos muy cercanos, eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al castaño. _"seguramente son amigos…"_ llego a esa conclusión.

-Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, volvio a mirar a Tsuna- Y tu, no te olvides de no volver a romper las reglas o me quedare con tu móvil para siempre.- al terminar de decir eso, dio una vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho nuevamente.

-H-Hai! –hizo una reverencia temiendo a que la próxima vez llegue a ser más duro con el.

Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio desde la ida de Hibari y Tsuna aún pensaba sobre la reciente aparición de el y su relación con su tutor. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente como usualmente lo hacia cada vez que algo le parecía raro e inusual.

La voz de su profesor lo saco de ese transe de inmediato.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya es tarde volvamos a clases.

Mukuro se encontraba a varios metros de distancia en dirección a su aula, Tsuna no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había avanzado cuando se quedó pensando hace unos instantes atrás.

-A-ah? … -cuando se dio cuenta de la llamada del peliazul volteo a verle y se sonrojo sin aviso alguno otra vez, Mukuro se dio cuenta y sonrió de medio lado divertido por verlo actuar tan inocentemente.- s-si lo siento… ya mismo voy para allá!

Camino al aula a unos metros detrás de su profesor el castaño no paraba de preguntarse que iba a ocurrir en el momento que llegaran a estar a solas nuevamente, y si lo que soñó podría hacerse realidad.

-Ya llegamos. –anunció mukuro indicando la puerta de su aula, adentro se podían escuchar las voces de sus compañeros de clases, todos se colocaban en sus lugares al notar que en la puerta estaba su nuevo tutor.

Sin decir nada Tsuna entro primero que Mukuro y fue a colocarse en su asiento, y aún permanecía sumido en sus profundos pensamientos.

"_Hoy es el día, en dos horas yo y Mukuro-san tendremos la primera clase particular estaré bien cuando me encuentre a solas con el?" _pensó, mientras caminaba hacia su asiento, ignorando a los demás presentes.

El sueño era una posibilidad pero… no podría saberlo hasta que realmente llegue el momento, solo podía confiar en algo y era que el sueño y la realidad son dos cosas realmente distintas y que, si su sueño se cumpliese.

Debería aceptar la realidad tal cual es.

_Continuará._

* * *

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-grita, apunta y dispara!- kya bueno, ahí tienen… el capitulo tal cual es LOL! Si amo jugar con el tema del titulo y las últimas palabras del fic, como sea, espero lo hallan disfrutado y no me maten! Que aún no ha llegado la parte más buena GOO xdd!

La idea original era ir más lejos en el sueño de Tsuna pero…luego decidi que fuera simplemente hasta ahí, para llegar a la reacción de un casi orgasmo de Tsuna al despertarse y un OMG PORQUE LO CORTASTE AHÍ! Es que quedaba justo bien y sino me iba de mambo escribiendo 8 hojas de word (que es demasiado para mi en un capitulo, por lo general solo escribo hasta 7 como mucho) en fin, habrás mas 6927 en el prox capitulo y algunos toques 1827 porque me los ama LOL!

Insultos o lo que sea vía reviews, gracias a todos por comentar… a pesar de ser poquitos sus comentarios me alegran y los mamo x33 muchas gracias por seguir la historia y seguir apoyándome en continuarla, sin ustedes les juro que no podía continuar.

Muchos besos!

Atte  
_Tsuna.__  
_


	6. Aceptando la realidad II

Ñah… capitulo súper especial, **extra LARGE**! Por el cumpleaños de _Jio-chan_ *u*! sino lo hubiera cortado por la mitad y los hubiera hecho sufrir más de la cuenta (nótese, como amo verlos sufrir OK,NO MENTIRA xD) pero nou, para que luego no se quejen de que me tardo meses en subir algo nuevo de esta historia este capitulo es el más largo que me he escrito desde que tengo razón de existir! Todo gracias a la incentivación por el cumpleaños de **Tsuna** y el de **Jio-chian** de mi corazón que merece amor cannon piñatuna para disfrutar de su día que fue ayer, 14 de octubre.

Sep! Cumple el mismo día que Tsuna así que sin más que decir **muchas felicidades** **baby**! Te _quiero mucho_! Espero que hayas pasado un día genial ayer, aquí te dejo con mucho amor mi regalo (bueno de todas formas lo debía pero lo extendí más de la cuenta para ti 8D) este cap espero te guste y bueno como siempre algún día espero verte por allá, prometo que me pasare varias veces para saludarte a ti y a las demás que amoreo mucho de verdad ^^.

El capitulo entero va dedicado a ti y también a mi Nana y mi Fresa de peluche que me odian por deberles aún si piñatuna porneable LOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Tengan paciencia ya ya falta poco para la primera vez de la Tuna mientras tanto confórmense con esto ouo.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Aceptando la realidad. Parte II.  
**  
_By: Thunayoshi/Leone Di Cielo._

El día era hermosísimo perfecto para salir a pasear a donde sea, aun era temprano y las calles apenas se podía notar la presencia ningún automóvil en los alrededores del lugar, las zonas urbanas eran bastante tranquilas a esa hora de la mañana.

Dentro de ese ambiente semi urbano se podía un auto blanco importado, en su interior viajan dos personas, una conducía y la otra estaba cómodamente sentado en la parte trasera mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil el hermoso paisaje.

- Pero que hermoso día tenemos hoy.- dijo sonriente, mientras observaba los pétalos de las Sakuras caer de los árboles.- es un día perfecto para pasear ¿No o te parece?

-Si, es verdad – respondió su acompañante, era un joven que aparentaba no tener mas de 20 años de edad.- Por cierto señor ¿A qué hemos venido a Japón exactamente?- inquirió el joven con anteojos.

- Hm? – miro sonriendo al frente donde se encontraba a espaldas de el su querido acompañante.- Oh, pues muy pronto lo sabrás…

El auto se dirigía sin rumbo alguno por los alrededores de la ciudad de Namimori.

* * *

-Era la segunda clase de apoyo, los estudiantes se encontraban en total silencio mientras el mayor peliazul escribía algunos ejercicios en el enorme pizarrón del aula. El reloj de pared encima de el marcaba las nueve y veinte de la mañana, ya habían pasado diez minutos de clases.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, cada alumno se encontraba en silencio haciendo los ejercicios, estaban concentrados en su propio cuadernillo y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Atrás de todo se encontraba sentado Sawada Tsunayoshi, como cualquiera en su aula. El también se encontraba metido en su propio mundo, pero ese mundo se alejaba por completo del de los demás, no pensaba en los números y en los cálculos difíciles escritos en la pizarra sino en otra cosa.

Pensaba en el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

No sabia con exactitud porqué lo tuvo ni tampoco porque tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a aquel sueño. Apenas podía creer lo que había soñado ¡Un poco más y se hubiera convertido en un sueño porno! Sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas de tan solo pensar en que habría pasado sino se hubiera levantado en el momento justo.

Desvío la mirada por unos segundos fuera de su libro de matemáticas, echo un vistazo al frente donde estaba dando clases su profesor, en ese momento estaba apoyado de una forma muy sensual en el escritorio con un libro en su mano. Estaba dictando ciertas instrucciones para resolver los ejercicios que había escrito anteriormente en la enorme pizarra detrás de él.

Lo miro fijamente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a fijarse en lo que llevaba puesto ese día. Ciertamente en esos momentos Mukuro estaba llevando una camisa blanca muy fina, sus mangas estaban remangadas, de la cintura para abajo esto hacia conjunto con un pantalón bien ajustado y unas botas medianamente largas pero muy finas. No lo había notado antes pero Mukuro realmente tenía un gusto peculiar para vestirse y no solo eso, la forma en la que vestía lo hacia lucir más sensual de lo que ya era en persona.

La palabra sensualidad lo describía perfectamente.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes no era algo normal en el, es por esto que sintió como de repente sus mejillas comenzaron a tonarse de un color carmín rojizo.

" _D-Dios mio ¿Q-Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_ se decía a si mismo en sus pensamientos mientras bajaba la mirada cierto apenado por sus recientes pensamientos _"¿Desde cuando yo pienso… estas cosas?"._

Mientras el castaño meditaba sobre sus acciones desde el banco del al lado su compañero lo miraba fijamente en silencio.

-Creo que ya es hora de comenzar con la práctica de la clase porque no podemos basarnos únicamente en la teoría en esta materia –dijo Mukuro en voz alta y clara, todos los escuchaban atentamente sin chistar y mirándolo a los ojos.- A continuación quiero que se agrupen en parejas de dos, son suficientes para hacerlo.- al escuchar esto todos comenzaron a balbucear cosas, mientras que el pequeño castaño trago un poco de saliva con algo de miedo, luego de unos segundos el peliazul prosiguió. - cuando terminen de agruparse quiero que terminen los ejercicios que les deje en el pizarrón, luego quiero que uno de los dos pase al frente a resolverlos, no se preocupen si se equivocan ya que esta clase es para ayudarlos a mejorar eso, eso es todo por ahora.- Al terminar de decir la última palabra sonrió como siempre y a los pocos segundos se acomodo mejor en el escritorio donde se encontraba anteriormente apoyado, cruzándose de brazos mientras fijaba la mirada en el peculiar muchacho de la última fila de la derecha.

Si, su mirada se enfocaba en el joven castaño de enormes ojos café.

El castaño intento hacer como que no lo había notado ya que si lo hacia Mukuro sabría de antemano que se encontraba muy nervioso por estar en el mismo aula con el. No paso mucho hasta que todos se agruparon de a dos, no eran muchos alumnos en el aula pero tampoco tan pocos… el murmullo comenzaba a disminuir de a poco y todos ya habían encontrado su compañero.

Tsuna noto que se estaba por quedar solo y rogaba porque así no lo fuera, fue entonces que sintió una palma apoyándose en su hombro, hizo un bote intentando evitar chillar del susto como usualmente lo hacia girando su mirada al costado donde provenía esa amigable mano, era Yamamoto Takeshi.

-Hey Tsuna ¿Quieres que hagamos juntos esos ejercicios? Creo que somos los únicos sin compañero – sugirió mientras una gentil sonrisa adornaba su tranquilo rostro.

-Cla-Claro – respondió titubeando, sin decir algo más Tsuna acerco su pupitre al de su amigo que estaba al lado y por unos instantes se quedo callado.

Ambos comenzaron a ver los cálculos, copiarlos en sus respectivos cuadernos y comenzaron a resolverlos.

En pocos minutos terminaron de resolverlos, a pesar de no ser buenos en las matemáticas, los dos juntos eran capaces si se lo proponían. Al terminar se quedaron quietos en silencio esperando a que los demás terminaran lo suyo, ninguno de los dos hablaba con el otro hasta que el morocho jugador de baseball decidió romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos.

-Tsuna ¿Estas bien? … -dijo algo preocupado, al escucharlo el castaño lo miro.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Respondió perturbado, Yamamoto era ahora el que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos – Estoy perfectamente.

- Es que últimamente te he notado muy extraño – tomo algo de aire y prosiguió.- más precisamente desde que comenzamos estas clases, te has comportado muy raro ¿Te pasa algo malo?

-Yamamoto…

En ese momento se sintió algo culpable, por estar tan preocupado en lo suyo se había olvidado de su mejor amigo. El siempre se encontraba a su lado, siempre lo había ayudado en todo y lo apoyaba ¿Acaso eso no era suficiente para saber que le estaba ocurriendo? Realmente se sentía muy mal al respecto.

Sabia que no era algo normal y le costaba mucho decirlo pero eso no era excusa para ocultarle algo tan importante, tomo las fuerzas necesarias para poder decírselo en voz baja y así nadie pudiera escucharle.

-Lo que sucede es que… a mi… - tartamudeaba un poco, le costaba admitírselo a otra persona lo que sentía en esos momentos, para su mala suerte antes de que pudiera terminar con su frase Mukuro llamo la atención de todos al frente.

-Bien, creo que ya paso el suficiente tiempo.- al terminar de llamar la atención toma con cuidado el cuadernillo que estaba en el escritorio junto con la lista de alumnos, al ver la hoja en sus manos todos en el aula comenzaron a murmurar y la tensión aumentaba.- comenzare a llamar por lista a cada uno para que venga aquí adelante a resolver los ejercicios.

-El primero en pasar será… - sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, miro al frente sin pestañear y con una sonrisa en sus labios miro al fondo.

Por alguna razón, Tsuna tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, sabía lo que haría el peliazul, lo podía ver en sus ojos bicolores. Trago saliva inquieto y miro a Yamamoto por unos segundos algo tenso, este hizo lo mismo.

-Tsuna ¿Acaso…? – dijo en voz baja el morocho antes de escuchar a la persona que Mukuro haría pasar al frente.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu serás el primero.

Todos se quedaron callados y giraron para ver al castaño en el rincón del aula mirando con miedo hacia el frente. El lo sabía, sabia que Mukuro iba a llamarlo a el primero, lo pudo ver claramente en sus ojos. En esos ojos bicolores podía sentir algo que lo llamaba…

Lentamente se levanto de su asiento con cierta timidez, con una voz entrecortada dijo que de inmediato iba a pasar, tomo la hoja en donde tenía sus respuestas y se dispuso a caminar hacia el frente. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esta forma al pasar al frente, sus pensamientos estaban mezclados, ese mal presentimiento le advertían sobre que tuviera cuidado con el peliazul.

Para Tsuna pasar al frente era común, ya que por sus bajas notas el era llamado mucho para pasar a hacer problemas al pizarrón y en su mayoría de las veces siempre los hacia mal. Esta vez era diferente, no iba a pasar a resolver un simple problema de matemáticas como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer, sino que debía resolver un ejercicio aguantando la presencia de una persona no tan común en su vida.

Si, no era para nada común tener a la persona por la cual sientes cierta atracción y para colmo es tu profesor.

Al llegar al escritorio tomo una tiza de la caja y se coloco enfrente de la enorme pizarra, a un costado se encontraba Mukuro parado mirándolo detalladamente.

-Resuelve el primer ejercicio.- ordeno el peliazul mientras se apoyaba sobre el escritorio mirándolo divertido, sabia que el pequeño castaño se sentía muy incomodo con su presencia, podía notarlo en su rostro… se encontraba algo sonrojado y muy nervioso.

Tsuna no contesto, simplemente sintió con la cabeza para evitar mirarle a los ojos y sucumbir ante su atrapante mirada.

Trago nuevamente un poco de saliva, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente, mientras las manos le temblaban y escribía incómodamente los números en el pizarrón.

Tsuna no contesto, simplemente sintió con la cabeza para evitar mirarle a los ojos y sucumbir ante su atrapante mirada.

Trago nuevamente un poco de saliva, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sus mejillas se sonrojaron notablemente, mientras las manos le temblaban y escribía incómodamente los números en el pizarrón.

Su escritura era lenta, apenas podía permanecer parado en medio del enorme Pizarrón de aquella aula mientras todo lo miraban atentamente. El primer ejercicio que le había tocado era bastante largo, tenía dos partes y en mucha repetición de números.

Intentando no perder la calma miro la hoja que en ese momento llevaba en sus manos para ver el resultado al que habían logrado llegar el junto a su mejor amigo Yamamoto. En el fondo del aula se podían escuchar murmullos sobre el menor, esto hizo que los nervios del castaño aumentaran más, realmente estaba muy asustado.

No quería fallar en el ejercicio, no quería hacerlo y no era porque le molestara los comentarios de sus compañeros en aquel momento sino porque quería evitar a toda costa algún acercamiento o cambio de palabras con Mukuro.

- En el segundo término tienes un error.- soltó de repente, en voz muy baja para que apenas pudiera escucharlo el castaño, al sentirlo miro a ambos lados para ver de donde provenía su voz, fue entonces que entendió que provenía de atrás.

- ¿Ah? - respondió aún sin entender, de repente sintió una mano colocarse sobre su hombro.

El pequeño estaba tan concentrado en su ejercicio que no había notado en lo absoluto cuando el peliazul se había colocado atrás suyo, tan cerca de el...estaba a pocos centímetros de el para poder ver mejor su ejercicio.

Unos segundos más pasaron para que el mayor apoyara una parte de su cuerpo a la espalda del joven, sintiendo un ligero roce de sus pieles.

"…_Es-esta muy cerca…" _– Pensó Tsuna, sentía que su cuerpo se tambaleaba, si esto continuaba de esta forma iba a desfallecer. _" N-no se por cuanto más podré aguantar todo es-esto…"_.

- Debes fijarte en los signos – señalo con la otra mano libre hacia el pizarrón.- si lo arrastra de esta forma el error se hará más grande.- termino de decirlo en voz alta para que esta vez todos pudieran escucharlo, el castaño trago algo de saliva, no soportaba un segundo más estar allí adelante.

-S-Si… - respondió en voz baja, la voz apenas le salía por la garganta.

Fijo la mirada hacia al principio y noto el error, tomo el borrador y comenzó a borrarlo corrigiéndolo y prestando con mucha atención a los demás signos para colocarlos como debía.

A los pocos segundos de corregirlo Mukuro se agacho un poco para susurrarle en el oido.

-Kufufu… no tienes porque ponerte tan nervioso, no te haré nada malo. –le dijo, el castaño no sabia si continuar escribiendo o salir corriendo de allí, pero aunque lo deseara el peliazul lo tenia acorralado para si.- al menos no por ahora…

" _¿A qué demonios se refiere con eso? ¿¡Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi!" _

Continuo pensando, no podía responderle sino seria peor para el… tomo algo de aire y siguió con sus explicaciones terminando con el ejercicio y alejándose un poco de la distancia entre su profesor y el mismo.

Luego de ese trayecto todo ocurrió sin más inconvenientes, el peliazul dio por finalizado su ejercicio dando algunas explicaciones a los demás presentes sobre el presente ejercicio sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había hecho cerca del pequeño y este por fin pudo volver caminando hacia donde se encontraba su pupitre.

Casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse con tanta presión adelante. Todo paso tal cual lo suponía, que al pasar al frente su profesor intentaría de alguna forma presionarlo porque le parecía divertido hacerlo a raíz de lo que le dijo el día anterior, eso era algo que Tsuna no pudo olvidar.

Al sentarse suspiro aliviado al notar que todo había acabo, al menos por ahora, al regresar a su lugar noto a Yamamoto como le miraba con algo de intriga y se acordó que debía explicarle que había ocurrido.

Al parecer, por su mirada seria, no había perdido de vista como Mukuro lo acorralaba de espaldas.

-Yama-Yamamoto… lo que ocurrió allá adelante fue…- tenia miedo de su reacción, de que fuera mala y que lo reprochara pero al esperar palabras así, su mirada seria cambio en un instante y esas palabras que el castaño esperaba de el no llegaron.

En vez de responder con palabras le sonrió tiernamente.

-Tsuna ¿Te gusta el profe? - le atino en el blanco, escucharlo de esa forma de parte del morocho hizo que el castaño se sonrojara notablemente y avergonzado abriera la boca por la conmoción.- Valla, y yo pensé que era algo peor, ha, ha, ha.

"…_¡Ya-Yamamotoooooooooooooooo!" _fue lo primero que pensó al escuchar eso de su mejor amigo, este aún seguía sonriéndole.

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que el castaño pudiera responderle sin que se le cayera la cara de la vergüenza.

- P –peor? A-acaso esto lo ves normal? -intentaba explicarse pero sus gesto lo delataban en lo absoluto, era más que obvio que le gustaba pero no quería admitirlo abiertamente, aún si fuera delante de su mejor amigo con el que le costaba hablar de este tipo de cosas.- esto es…

El morocho vio lo apenado que estaba y le sonrió aún más a su querido amigo.

-Vamos, no tienes que sentirte tan mal por ello hay cosas mucho peores que eso como… - hizo una pausa intentando pensar en algún ejemplo- perder el almuerzo en la calle y volverlo a buscar antes de un examen o perder un partido de baseball muy importante para el campeonato intercolegial y cosas así.

Una gota se formo en la frente de Tsuna.

"_Te-Tenia que ser el"_ pensó de vuelta.

-Esas son cosas demasiado comunes al lado de esto Yamamoto…pero esto… - bajo la mirada algo triste, la verdad no sabia que hacer con el asunto del peliazul, el no eligio que le gustara justo su profesor, fue algo que paso por que si. Lo que más le angustiaba era el hecho de que fuera alguien como el, como también que fuera su próximo profesor particular.- el es… nuestro profesor, yo no me puedo enamorar de el.

El morocho vio la tristeza en sus ojos y dispuesto a animarlo le dio varias palmaditas en su hombro manteniendo aún su amplia sonrisa característica en el.

-No tienes porque sentirte mal por eso, si te gusta alguien no tienes porque avergonzarte o entristecerte porque yo creo que eso algo muy bueno ¿Sabes?- el castaño lo miro y pudo sentir el gran apoyo que su mejor amigo intentaba brindarle.

-Yamamoto…

- Si es la persona que te gusta esta bien, mientras disfrutes de ese calido sentimiento yo creo que todo estará bien! el que sea nuestro profe no quiere decir nada, siempre que tu estés feliz con ese sentimiento no lo niegues.

Cuando termino esas palabras el castaño pudo comprender algo, el siempre era muy negativo consigo mismo, en todo, y pensaba que esto que estaba ocurriendo con Mukuro era algo terrible porque el era su profesor, fue entonces que había olvidado sus propios sentimientos.

Sonrió levemente a su compañero y con la cabeza asintió, esas palabras eran las que necesitaba para tranquilizarse con esa situación tan confunsa.

-Muchas gracías, Yamamoto.

Poco a poco cada alumno había pasado al frente a realizar los ejercicios restantes y así la clase término enseguida. Todos poco a poco comenzaron a dejar el aula, mientras atrás de todo el castaño acomodo sus cosas más tranquilo por las palabras de su amigo, aunque los nervios querían regresar al saber que era lo que seguía después de salir del aula.

-Al fin termino todo! – grito con efusivamente el morocho estirando sus brazos y poniéndose de pie- creo que ire a practicar un poco a la cancha.- termino la frase riéndose, el pequeño castaño lo miro algo cansado.

" _A el nunca se le acaban las energías…ojala tuviera esa energía" _se dijo a si mismo mientras lo miraba con una gota en la frente, realmente admiraba toda su pasión por el baseball, su deporte favorito.

-Ey, Tsuna quieres venir a verme? – dijo entusiasmado el chico mientras vio como este miraba al frente preocupado. En el escritorio del aula permanecía Mukuro aún acomodando sus cosas.

-Este… lo siento Yamamoto es que… hoy yo tengo.- Aún le apenaba hablar sobre el tema del peliazul mayor, ya antes de que pudiera proseguir el mismo profesor los interrumpió.- Sawada -

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, te espero en la sala 4-3 del segundo piso en 10 minutos- Dijo el mayor mirando a los dos muchachos en el fondo del aula, el castaño trago algo de saliva al ver que el estaba escuchando su conversación con el morocho.

-S-Si… - respondió tímidamente, el peliazul bicolor sonrío de medio lado y agarro su portafolios para irse de allí dejando solos en el aula a los dos jóvenes.

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que el morocho decidió hablar delante de un Tsuna muy nervioso por las anteriores palabras de Mukuro.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso Tsuna! – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y dándole palmadas en la espalda de forma cariñosa, el castaño parpadeo mirándolo. – sabes que todo estará bien sino te das por vencido, ya lo veras.

-Yamamoto…

-Solo sigue a tu corazón y todo saldrán bien. – termino diciendo el morocho.

Tsuna no respondió directamente, solo se quedo mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, tenia cierta inseguridad de cómo podría tomar todo esto su mejor amigo pero viéndolo ahora estaba más tranquilo, gracias a su ayuda podía confiar un poco más en si mismo y avanzar. Le correspondió, agradecido sus palabras, con una leve pero muy calida sonrisa, se fijo en el reloj la hora que era y vio que ya habían pasado los 10 minutos que le dijo su tutor que esperaría en ese aula para estudiar, fue entonces que rápidamente saludo a Yamamoto y se fue corriendo para allá.

* * *

No tardo demasiado en llegar al segundo piso de la escuela donde se encontraba el aula al cual debía dirigirse para comenzar con sus clases particulares. El atardecer se podía ver perfectamente por las amplias ventanas del pasillo, la campana del fin de clases retumbaba por todo el lugar, mientras tanto el castaño se fijaba cual era el aula que le había indicado ir para comenzar con sus clases particulares.

Se paro enfrente del aula que creía era el correcto y algo agitado intento recuperar su aliento, estaba llegando tarde.

Miro de reojo hacia arriba para comprobar que era el aula correcta.

Tomo algo de aire para tomar valor, puso la mano en la manija de la puerta para abrirla pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió algo extraño.

_"Esto… me parece familiar "_ .- pensó a los pocos segundos, miro a los costados y sintió que realmente ya había vivido algo así.- _" y ahora que lo pienso mejor esto se parece…"_

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello la puerta se abrió rápidamente, era Mukuro.

- Al fin llegas, pensé que te habías ido luego de la clase_. – _fue lo primero que dijo al ver que su alumno ya había llegado, este abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por la reciente respuesta del peliazul

"_Esto es igual a ¡Mi… sueños!" _

-E-es que había ido al baño – Dijo, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento para safar , otra vez volvió a sentirse raro. No paso mucho hasta que pudo notar que Mukuro estaba a escasos metros de el mirándolo, Tsuna se sonrojo por auto reflejo.- Lo-lo siento por el retrazo.- se alejo un poco de el para evitar el contacto físico, el peliazul al notar esto sonrió ampliamente.

-No te preocupes, vamos, entra_.-_Respondió, amablemente le indico que pasara adentro.

-Esta bien… -respondió tragando algo de saliva, ya se había puesto muy nervioso, más que antes en el aula anterior a ese por haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño pero a la vez gran detalle.

Miro a todos lados y pudo notar que el aula era igual al de sus sueños, avanzo unos pasos hacia el centro donde estaban la sillas perfectamente alineadas para comenzar con su clase e intento estar alerta. a pesar de proponerse evitarlo a toda costa el no era capaz de superar la agilidad del mayor que tenia bastante años de experiencia en acercamientos y acosos. Fue así que en pocos segundos el podía aprovecharse de la corta distancia entre el pequeño castaño y el a la perfección. Sonrió victorioso por su cautela y cuando intento colocar su mano encima del hombro del pequeño este dio un pequeño brinco al sentir de la impresión y pensó _"¡Voy a morirme de la vergüenza!"_

"N-no puedo permitir que se cumpla lo de mi sueño o sino yo…"

- ¡! –chillo al sentir la mano del mayor apoyarse en su hombro, de inmediato se alejo completamente de el, Mukuro alzo una ceja.

-¿Te ocurre algo Tsunayoshi-kun? – pregunto ante la duda de su reciente comportamiento, este lo miro sonrojado y respondió como pudo.

-N-No para nada, solo estoy un poco nervioso… es todo -dijo con una gota cayéndole de la sienes, el peliazul seguía mirándolo algo extrañado.

Se acomodaron en la mesa, Mukuro por un lado y enfrente se sentó el pequeño Tsuna para abrir su cuaderno y comenzar con la primera clase de muchas que iba a tener a su lado durante todo el transcurso del verano.

Los nervios le impedían a Tsuna disfrutar por completo de aquel momento que Yamamoto le indico "especial" por tratarse de la persona que le gustaba…a pesar de haber entendido sus palabras seguía creyendo que no estaba bien todo esto y que seria complicado porque el era su profesor.

Cada cierto momento el castaño de ojos café dejaba de ver su cuaderno para mirar de reojo a Mukuro, quería verificar si este Rokudo Mukuro era igual o diferente a de sus sueños. Mientras que Tsuna resolvía los ejercicios de matemáticas el mayor se dedicaba a leer algunos reportes de la escuela, no era para nada fuera de lo normal su comportamiento… pero de por si era completamente diferente al de su sueño.

Fue entonces que en un momento recordó lo que Yamamoto le había dicho sobre lo que sentía por su profesor y comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello, fue entonces que descubrió que en esos momentos se sentía extrañamente feliz y que el ambiente era muy ameno y calido para el, podía entender como le explicaba la materia y podía resolver los ejercicios sin complicación alguna, todo era perfecto.

Subió su mirada nuevamente como a cada cierto momento lo hacia, solo un poco por unos instantes para ver el rostro de su querido profesor y justo en ese momento ambos conectaron sus miradas de una sola vez, el pequeño castaño se sonrojo notablemente.

Tu-tum.

_"Ojala este sentimiento nunca se desvanezca…" _sostuvo firmemente mientras con su mano presionaba su pecho, podía sentir como sus latidos se escuchaban claramente en ese momento.

* * *

Miro al reloj de pared del aula y noto que ya faltaba poco para que terminara su lección, todo iba bien y en ningún momento Mukuro había hecho absolutamente nada raro con el como había pensado que lo haría en su sueño.

Nadie hablaba, desde el momento que la clase había comenzado solo paraban para decirse algunas cosas relacionadas con las clases, pero nada más que eso…

"_No quiero que esto se termine pero… ya pronto acabara la clase y no puedo hacer nada al respecto" _se dijo muy apenado y nervioso, nunca antes había deseado antes el permanecer junto a el tanto como en ese momento.

"_absolutamente nada…"_ fue lo último que pensó con una pequeña mirada triste.

No sabia que hacer para evitar que no se terminara, fue entonces que en un momento el peliazul levanto la mirada curioso por el semblante preocupado de Tsuna, sonrió y con una suave voz preguntó.

- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría compartir conmigo? – dijo, el castaño lo miro sorprendido y se puso inquieto, al parecer tal vez había predecido lo que el castaño quería en ese momento.

Tum-tum.

Los latidos del castaño de ojos marrones comenzaron a retumbar más y más fuerte en su pecho, no sabía como responder entonces…

"_¿Q-Qué hago?" _se pregunto a si mismo, el peliazul de ojos bicolores esperaba calmado su respuesta, no parecía molestarle que no le dijera nada de inmediato, parecía que estaba esperando una sola respuesta del castaño. Seguían pasando los segundos hasta que algo apareció en la mente del castaño.

_Solo sigue a tu corazón y todo saldrá bien._

Tum-tum – cada vez se hacían más y más fuerte los latidos del corazón del pequeño estudiante.

Sin aún responder a la pregunta del mayor sigilosamente se levanto de su asiento, su nuevo tutor simplemente permanecía estático mirando los movimientos del pequeño. Con algo de nerviosismo y torpeza comenzó a acercarse a el, apoyando firmemente las manos en la mesa y acortando la distancia de estos dos, realmente no sabia como responder con palabras a su pregunta pero tal vez de esta forma podría hacerlo_.  
_  
Quería decírselo, ya no podía ocultarlo más… a su lado el se sentía especial y a la vez diferente, feliz y a la vez triste... feliz porque tenía una mínima esperanza de que todo esto no fuera una dulce mentira, que no era una ilusión, que podría ser realidad y triste porque no podía saber con seguridad si era correcto hacer lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Algunas preguntas retumbaban en su mente tales como ¿Qué reacción tendría Mukuro al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que diría cuando terminara de efectuarlo? la incertidumbre en su interior era abismal pero aún así deseaba continuar.

Acerco su rostro al del su profesor cerrando los ojos y terminando de acortar lo suficiente la distancia para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Mukuro no se movió para nada de su lugar permitiendo que este lo pudiera concretar.

Los sueños tal vez no se pueden hacer realidad pero…nada impide que puedas crear tu propio sueño.

Al terminar se alejo rápidamente de el muy apenado por lo que había hecho.

- T-Tu me gustas, Mukuro-san… - termino por decir en voz baja sin mirarlo a los ojos, el peliazul solo abrió un poco los ojos algo sorprendido por el primer paso que había dado su alumno, con una de sus manos comenzó a tocarse los labios suavemente.

Pero ya no podía aguantar más esos sentimientos suyos en su interior, miro avergonzado al peliazul mientras podría observar como se tocaba los labios pensativamente, eso lo hizo sentir algo arrepentido por lo que había hecho recién, cerro nuevamente los ojos con fuerza mientras se levantaba de su asiento para salir corriendo hacia fuera del salón para no tener que enfrentar la respuesta de el pero una mano la detuvo con fuerza arrastrándolo hacia atrás.

-L-lo siento mucho… -Comenzaba a disculparse sin mirarle a los ojos, el peliazul solo escuchaba sin decir mirando como le temblaba las manos de su pequeño estudiante, poco a poco comenzó a girarlo en el lugar donde estaba parado para que lo viera directamente a los ojos - Y-Yo… yo.

Con delicadeza y ternura Mukuro coloco una de sus manos en su rostro y por fin pudo hacer que Tsuna viera a sus impactantes y atrayentes ojos bicolores, no mostraban enojo alguno, al contrario buscaban algo más…el pequeño castaño se sonrojo nuevamente.

- No es suficiente.- respondió sonriendo, antes de que Tsuna pudiera responder el mayor le propiciono un profundo beso en los labios, Tsuna lo miro sorprendido aún sin saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

La lengua del peliazul entro con facilidad a la inexperta cavidad del castaño sin problemas, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tsuna pudo corresponderle con ganas ese fugaz beso… lentamente Mukuro entrelazaba sus brazos bien formado brazos en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de su estudiante haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más entre si rozando las piernas del mayor con las del menor.

El castaño intento sostenerse firmemente a el para no molestar al mayor en la posición en la que se encontraban, ya que existía una gran diferencia de estaturas entre ellos dos y Mukuro debía agacharse un para poder besarlo bien. Por unos momentos dejaron de besarse para tomar un poco de aire, Tsuna estaba muy sonrojado, de sus labios salian pequeños gemidos, se encontraba más apenado que de costumbre por lo que estaban haciendo con e,l mientras que Mukuro lo disfrutaba y lo miraba con cierta lujuria en sus ojos.

-Mu-mukuro-san… - pronuncio su nombre el pequeño, estaba realmente apenado, sus ojos se encontraban semi cerrados por la enorme excitación tan vergonzante que sentía en esos instantes, Mukuro solo se rió y continuo con lo suyo.

- Todavía falta la mejor parte Tsunayoshi-kun… - fue lo que dijo antes de que pudiera morderle con ternura el cuello descubierto del menor.

El calor aumentaba y el peliazul bajaba más y más sus manos por la espalda del pequeño, mientras con algunos pasos se acercaban al escritorio para apoyar mejor al menor haciéndolo sentar en la punta de la mesa. El castaño gemía suavemente por los besos que su profesor en ningún momento dejaba de darle besos en su clavícula, por otro lado las manos finas y grandes de Mukuro comenzaba a rozar una parte muy intimida del castaño… antes de que pudiera meter su mano dentro del pantalón escucharon un ruido.

_Ring, Ring .  
_  
Era su celular.

Al escuchar el sonido proveniente del bolsillo del pantalón del mayor este frunció el entrecejo y gruñio suavemente. Se aparto un poco del pequeño castaño y tomo el celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo, sin esperar a que timbre por segunda vez coloco el artefacto en su oído izquierdo mientras con el otro brazo sostenía con fuerza a su estudiante.

- Hable… - contesto molesto e irritado, lo suficiente para que el pequeño a su lado pudiera notarlo, justo estaba a punto de comenzar lo divertido al lado de su pequeño castaño y justo tenian que interrumpir.

- _Buenas tardes Mukuro-kun_.- respondió del otro lado del teléfono, el peliazul bicolor abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar la voz del otro lado.

-Tu… - dijo mientras se apartaba por completo de Tsuna y caminaba unos pasos hacia la puerta.- ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste este número?- respondió en voz baja para que el castaño presente no pudiera escucharlo.

- _Pero que tono de voz tienes ¿Acaso te interrumpí en algo divertido?_ – Se rió divertido mientras que por otro lado Mukuro quedo unos segundos en silencio.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa. –bufo algo aturdido mientras movía algo impaciente su mano libre, por otro lado el castaño miraba curiosamente al mayor viendo los gestos que ponía su profesor mientras conversaba por teléfono.- Nuevamente te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- _Sabes… hoy en la mañana me preguntaba como puede ser que las Sakura se vean tan hermosas en esta época del año, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía tan magnificas._

- ¿Estas… en Japón? .- dijo algo incrédulo, el otro solo una risilla por la sorpresa del joven peliazul.  
_  
- Bingo, más precisamente, ahora estoy más cerca de lo que crees. – _Mukuro chasqueo la lengua molesto, no esperaba que pudiera estar hablando en serio… lo conoció desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabia que estas cosas a ese "tipo" le encantaba siempre y cuando lograran molestarlo a el.- _necesito verte Mukuro-kun._- volvió a responder.

Suspiro cansado, sabia que no podría sacárselo de encima por teléfono así que acepto.

-…Esta bien ¿Dónde estás?- respondió dándose vuelta y volviendo al escritorio mientras miraba algo inquieto al castaño, este solo permanecía en silencio.

-_En la sala de profesores del primer piso, hay cosas realmente interesantes aquí adentro….-_ dijo sonriente.

-Bastardo… realmente eres un acosador.- suspiro nuevamente.

_- Me halaga mucho oír esas palabras de ti_ – rió. – _Te estaré esperando.-_ dijo y corto la llamada.

Se quedo pensando por unos segundos mirando al suelo, no podía creer que ese sujeto realmente estuviera en Japón y encima en la misma escuela en la que estaba el ahora dando clases. El castaño de enormes ojos café lo miraba en silencio, no se había movido del lugar donde estaba desde que comenzó la llamada hasta que termino, hizo ningún ruido para molestar a su profesor ni tampoco se fue por la misma razón…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Mukuro volvió a ser el mismo de antes, miro a Tsuna e intento sonreírle como siempre.

-Me tengo que ir, me esperan.- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Mukuro-san… - dijo algo preocupado el castaño mientras que el otro lentamente se acercaba hacia el y cuidadosamente le besaba la frente para despedirse de el.

No se dijeron nada más, el peliazul tomo su portafolios y tranquilamente se dirigía hacia la puerta y antes que pudiera salir por completo el castaño se animo a decirle algo.

-Mukuro-san…l-lo de antes … ¿Fue porque….?.- intento preguntar, no estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado antes, ese beso, era porque realmente correspondía sus sentimientos… ese sentimiento de inseguridad e incertidumbre lo estaban matando por dentro, era como una aguja atravesando su pequeño corazón, quería al menos saber si debía rendirse o podría volver a soñar con un posible amor correspondido (N/A: y que la próxima vez no sea porno LOL).

No tardo en darse vuelta y mirar a su estudiante con una mirada penetrante.

-Si quieres saber la respuesta te lo puedo contestar mañana.- dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa y con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.- podemos tener una cita y averiguar más a fondo todo esto.- termino diciéndolo como si fuera algo "normal" mientras que Tsuna se sonrojo por completo.- ¿Qué dices Tsunayoshi-kun?

No podía estar más que feliz por esa respuesta… no tuvo que pensar mucho antes de responder.

- S-Si…

-Bien, mañana te llamare para darte los detalles, nos vemos.- y al terminar la frase salio del aula por completo dejando al pequeño solo y muy sonrojado.

**Continuará.**

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDDDD ME CANSE! Lo dejo ahí desu… esto esta por matarme, no quiero agregar más de lo necesario sino el proximo capitulo se me hara corto! Osea, NO WAY! No puedo más… quiero subirlo y punto…

Ajem pido otra ves disculpas por la demora, la verdad que cuando quiero y tengo ganas lo escribo perfecto pero cuando no puedo, no puedo hacerlo… me es difícil últimamente con tantas cosas que acomodar en mis foros y tanta rutina estúpida de mi vida… ayayay la inspiración no esta a la vuelta de la esquina … esta más lejos, en mi caso a unos 6927 kilometros LOOOOOOOOOOOOL! (see, que son bastantes eh? Y molan por que son 6927 kilometros! Ok,ya me dejo de pavear)

Con mucho cariño les doy MIL gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, agregarme a favs, acosarme vía PM (oh siii) y más aún por sus hermosos reviews! Me alegra tanto leerlos y me incentivan a continuar con SL y a no decaer en mi forma de colocar a los personajes! Así que no se preocupen que mientras me comenten hahaha esto no tendrá fin, al menos por el momento hay SL para rato ^^.

Bueno me largo … termine el fic antes de ir a clases, sooo… estoy aquí en la facultad acosando la pc para terminar y bueno me voy o me matan hahaha.

Otra vez felicidades a Jio-chan, te quiero linda! Y en el proximo capitulo les adelanto que Tsuna dejara de ser una Tuna virgen! *es en serio… habra PORNO del bueno… al menos porno, no se si del bueno pero adasdasd denme una oportunidad porque sera mi primer lemon 6927 TwT!*

Soo es todo por ahora, nos vemos para la prox! No me lloren escribi mucho, así que no esperen pronto la conti XD!

Saludos!

P.D: oh MI Nana, en serio habrá porno la prox vez JELLOW.  
P.D2: Ne... Tsuna no tiene celular ¿Cómo demonios llamara a Tsuna? facil... se vio su expediente así que se sabe el número de la casa... PIÑA ACOSADOOR! LOL... bueno eso ya *huye*  
P.D3: Fresa del mal te comere ~ kufufu.


	7. Atracción

...

Mis ojos estan a punto de explotar, asdfasdf.

Lamento la demora, siendo honesta ustedes este capitulo esperaba terminarlo exactamente para el día 15 de diciembre como regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorable y porneable Fresiñia (Fumiis) a decir verdad es el capitulo más largo que he escrito desde que tengo memoria y la única razón por la que hago esto es para poder integrar el porno Piñatuna. Si hubiese sido un capitulo normal lo hubiera cortado por la mitad y agregado el porno para el próximo capitulo pero como es una ocasión especial le dejare el porn tal como estaba planificado en primer instancia.

Espero lo disfruten y no esperen que lo haga de vuelta, realmente odio hacer capítulos largos porque me cuestan mucho terminarlos… sinceramente no me gusto como me quedo la ultima parte pero me esforcé mucho en terminarlo *sob* y hacer el porn lo más deseable posible, sepan disculpar mi primera vez… la próxima será mejor lol.

Como dije antes va dedicado exclusivamente a mi Fresa, te quiero mucho, gracias por tu hermosa amistad, te amodorow! –la viola en público- ¡oh, yes!

Nos vemos abajo…

Sweet Lies.

Capitulo 7: Atracción.

Luego de partir, el castaño se había quedado solo en el aula, a un costado del enorme escritorio que adornaba ese lugar, este aún permanecía allí pensando en lo ocurrido en aquel entonces. Los rayos del sol poco a poco estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte pero aún poseían la suficiente fuerza para poder alumbrar la pequeña figura del joven estudiante, este aún permanecía algo confundido y a la vez impresionado por lo que había transcurrido minutos atrás en ese lugar con su tutor.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, el sentimiento de aquel primer beso que le había entregado a su amado profesor aún permanecía con fuerza en sus labios, aún podía percibir en su boca el sabor de esos labios tan exquisitos y embriagadores, de su lengua recorriendo su virgen cavidad.

Se sentía extraño, nunca antes había experimentado sentimientos tan intensos como aquellos y de tan solo pensar en eso lo hacían sonrojar de sobremanera, nunca se había imaginado que podría llegar a disfrutar con gran magnitud una escena como esa y por así decirlo le hubiera gustado que hubiese durado más. El pequeño de ojos cafés se sentía muy tranquilo y aliviado a pesar de que lo que había hecho había sido sin haber pensado las consecuencias de sus actos.

Cuando le había besado por un instante había tenido un pequeño sentimiento de arrepentimiento, no por pensar que era muy probable que el peliazul de ojos bicolores lo fuera a rechazar, que no era correcto lo que había hecho porque era su profesor y cosas así, el único verdadero temor que tenia era que lo fuese odiar.

Su corazón no hubiera podido soportar ese dolor, por eso, en el instante de haberlo besado quería correr lejos de allí, evitar a toda costa escuchar una respuesta negativa, ya que con el simple hecho de haberle expresado sus sentimientos le bastaba para ser feliz.

Pero aunque quisiera ocultarlo lo que realmente lo haría feliz es que ese amor imposible para el fuera correspondido, fue entonces que Mukuro lo detuvo y antes de que pudiera decir algo le beso. Todo ocurrió tan repentinamente que realmente le costaba creer que estaba sucediendo, que de un día para el otro el este enamorado y para colmo sea de su propio profesor, aún no podía caer en esa idea pero, por otra parte, se sentía feliz por ello, su vida había comenzado a tener un nuevo sentido, diferente al que ya tenia de por si.

Sonrió y aún sonrojado se froto el cuello, con sus dedos podía sentir unas pequeñas marquitas que le había dejado Mukuro antes de ser interrumpido por el maldito celular (N/A: yesh, maldito celular! Y claro, maldita la autora por hacerlo sonar ahí, kick me plz).

Al recordar esa escena se pregunto a si mismo ¿Quién habrá sido la persona que llamo a Mukuro? ¿Y porque Mukuro parecía tan molesto por aquella llamada? En la forma en la que se trataban parecían ser bastante cercanos tal como lo era con Hibari Kyouya, pensar en ello le había formulado una enorme duda.

Por otra parte, al pensar en esa situación, también pudo recordar que el peliazul no le había dado una respuesta contundente sobre aquel "beso" y que le había dicho que mañana iban a poder aclarar aquello, el castaño se puso algo nervioso y a la vez muy contento de tan solo pensar que tendría una cita con el, aunque el no lo hubiera expresado claramente, de tan solo poder pasar que fuera a ser algo similar lo emocionaba mucho.

Su primera cita, realmente no podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se encontraba en aquel aula solo, miro su reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde, fue entonces que tomo sus cosas, las guardo en su mochila y rápidamente fue caminando hacia la puerta para ir de regreso a su casa.

* * *

Caminaba a pasos largos y rápidos hacia el aula de profesores, no estaba de muy buen humor desde que recibió la dichosa llamada y para colmo aquella llamada habían interrumpido aquel momento tan especial con su querido estudiante.

Cuando llego miro con sigilo la puerta, estaba corrida, eso le daba a indicar de que el realmente estaba allí dentro. Sin contar hasta tres entro al lugar y ahí estaba, adentro estaba el, la persona que lo había llamado hace un rato atrás, estaba sentado en un costado de la enorme aula, con los pies encima del escritorio y mirando sigilosamente una carpeta con archivos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el peliazul frunció en entrecejo molesto al ver lo que estaba haciendo y más al notar que era el lugar donde el se sentaba...

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo el joven profesor en voz alta y muy disgustado, al notar la presencia del joven profesor, el albino que se encontraba sentado en _"su" _asiento levanto de inmediato su mirada y, al ver que se trataba de Mukuro, cambio la expresión de su cara. De una expresión tranquila paso a una muy divertida.

-Vaya, vaya, no pensé que llegarías tan rápido aquí, Mukuro-kun.- respondió sonriendo de medio lado, el de ojos bicolores se acerco rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el otro sentado y lo fulmino con la mirada, el albino al notar su mal humor bajo los pies del escritorio y se coloco en una posición más "civilizada".

-Quiero que me respondas a mi pregunta ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Byakuran?- al escuchar pronunciar su nombre el albino a este le brillaron los ojos.

-¿Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo compañero de vez en cuando?- respondió juguetonamente mientras jugaba con las hojas del cuaderno entre sus manos, Mukuro simplemente suspiro, siempre era lo mismo con el cuando se encontraban.

-La ultima vez creo haber sido claro sobre todo esto, no se porque aún insistes en esto, si viniste para hacerme cambiar de opinión sabes que pierdes tu tiempo.- al escuchar esas palabras el albino sonrió nuevamente dejando a un lado el cuaderno y levantándose de su lugar se acerco mas al joven profesor eliminando la distancia que había entre el y el escritorio donde se encontraba segundos atrás.

-Que buena memoria la que tienes – lentamente con uno de sus brazos comenzó a acariciar los finos cabellos que caían como cascada por su espalda y parte de su hombro mientras que este permanecía con el mismo semblante de indiferencia y con cierto enojo en su mirada mientras contemplaba como el albino se divertía jugando con sus suaves cabellos azulados- ¿Sabes algo? Esas es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti Mukuro-kun.- le dijo en un tono suave muy cerca de su oído.

Al terminar de escuchar todas esas palabras Mukuro llego a su limite de su paciencia.

Tomo rápidamente su mano y la saco de encima de el con cierto enfado, lo miro con desprecio y asco mientras ágilmente se alejaba de el, Byakuran sabia que esas cosas lo irritaban y le gustaba ver cuanto podía soportar estando cerca de el.

-No sabes cuanto me repugna recordar tus malditos halagos sobre mi persona.- respondió con disgusto el joven profesor mientras tomaba sus cosas de la mesa y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta para irse- No me agrada perder el tiempo así que sino vas a decirme a que has venido me retiro.- estaba a tan solo unos pasos de salir del aula pero antes de poder hacerlo el albino volvió a responder para detenerlo.

-¿Estas seguro que esta bien relacionarte con ese chico como si nada luego de lo que ocurrió?- los pasos de Mukuro pararon de inmediato a escuchar esa frase ¿Lo que ocurrió? Otra vez estaba comenzando a meterse con algo que no le importaba fue entonces que el peliazul recordó uno de los motivos por los cuales más detestaba a esta persona: era un manipulador.

Sabia que en el pasado había cometido ciertos errores y que ya en el presente no importaban, había comenzado una nueva vida y había sellado cualquier clase de emoción al respecto de aquellos acontecimientos, sabia también que esas palabras no tenían la fuerza suficientes para derribar la enorme pared que separaba a sus sentimientos de el y su orgullo.

Lo que ocurrió quedo en el pasado allí iba a quedarse pero entonces… ¿Por qué aún sabiendo todo eso sus pies se detuvieron en aquel momento? ¿Acaso tenia miedo de que este bastardo le hiciera algo a su nueva vida?

Desde que conoció a Byakuran todo en su entorno poco a poco comenzó a cambiar drásticamente hasta desembocar en aquella situación o mejor dicho, tragedia.

Todo por un mero capricho del albino.

Pero no, no iba a jugar otra vez con el, no iba a permitir que se metiera de vuelta en su vida personal y más aún, no iba a permitir que le alejaran de su nuevo amor.

-Tu sabes que ya no me interesa eso – dijo estando de espaldas frente a la puerta, el albino permanecía aún reposando sobre el escritorio mirando al peliazul en la puerta, este lentamente se giro y con una mirada muy serio termino de sentenciar- y si piensas que voy a caer en este juego otra vez, estas muy equivocado.

Terminando esa frase se retiro del aula dejando al albino algo perturbado por la reacción del joven profesor, esperaba que lo desafiara pero al final no ocurrió nada.

Sin esperar mucho más el albino tomo el celular que tenia en el bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número velozmente, espero unos pocos segundos y la persona del otro lado respondió a su llamado.

- Shou-chan , reserva una estadía larga aquí.

_-E-Eh? ¿Pero acaso no quería usted quedarse solo una semana?-_ respondió la amable voz del otro lado del celular, Byakuran comenzó a reír suavemente.

– Esta es una ocasión especial, Shou-chan - Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, hizo una pausa y miro por la ventana – creo que Japón será más divertido de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Era casi de noche y el pequeño castaño de enormes orbes cafés llegaba a su hogar cansado por todo lo que había transcurrido horas atrás en la escuela, aún permanecía incrédulo por lo que había pasado entre el y su querido profesor Rokudo Mukuro.

A pasos lentos subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, al estar dentro deja a un costado su mochila y se deja caer de espaldas lentamente sobre la cama quedando boca para arriba. De repente varias preguntas comenzaron a rondar sobre su cabeza tales como ¿Qué harán mañana cuando salgan? ¿A dónde podrían ir? ¿Qué ropa debería usar?

Estaba realmente emocionado por saber que ocurriría al día siguiente con el y por otra parte estaba nervioso de saber cuando iría a llamarle para confirmarle el lugar y la hora.

Unos minutos después se levanto dispuesto a prepararse un ducha caliente para luego bajar a cenar pero antes de poder entrar al cuarto del baño la madre la detuvo en el pasillo con el teléfono en la mano.

-Tsu-kun, tienes una llamada – dice sonriendo, el castaño la mira algo extrañado ¿Quién llamaría a esa hora de la noche?

-¿Llamada?... que raro… - dijo en voz baja lo ultimo, la mamá le dio el teléfono para que respondiera a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea.-…Em... ¿Quién es? – cuestiono el castaño.

_-Buenas noches, Tsunayoshi-kun._ – respondió una voz muy familiar para el pequeño castaño, al escuchar la voz de Mukuro se quedo estático por un par de segundos sin poder creer que fuera el.

No esperaba que fuera a llamar tan pronto.

-¿M-Mukuro-s-san? …-respondió tímidamente, estaba comenzando a ponerse algo nervioso.

_-Si, ese es mi nombre…-_el castaño de inmediato subió las escaleras y se encerró nuevamente en el cuarto para poder hablar tranquilamente con el.- _¿Llamo en un mal momento?- _pregunto con una leve preocupación en su voz.

-N-No, para nada… acababa de llegar a casa.- dijo algo nervioso, el peliazul se rió un poco y le inquietaba preguntarle algo pero no se animaba a hacerlo…- ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

_-llamaba para confirmar lo de mañana, claro, si es que aún deseas salir conmigo…-_ respondió Mukuro tranquilamente, el pequeño podía sentir poco a poco como su corazón latía a mil por hora y se preguntaba si era cierto que el ahora lo estaba llamando a su hogar para tener una cita con el, realmente era un sueño para Tsunayoshi.

-E-Este yo…S-Si, claro que quiero… me encantaría- dijo el castaño, se sonrojo un poco al decir lo último en voz baja.

_- kufufu, hasta por teléfono suenas adorable Tsunayoshi-kun, realmente no podía esperar hasta mañana para llamarte, deseaba escuchar tu dulce voz una vez más…-_Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, sus palabras causaban mil y una emociones al pequeño castaño, se sonrojo de pies a cabeza y su corazón estaba a punto de salirle por la boca.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Mukuro volvió a hablar

_-Entonces te espero en la puerta de Namimori a las 12:00 p.m_ – hizo una pausa y tomo algo de aire- _y luego discutiremos a que lugar iremos ¿Te parece bien?._

-Si.

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana… _

-¡Mukuro-san!… E-Espera.

_-¿Si? _

El castaño quería detenerlo, no quería que colgara por alguna razón deseaba escuchar un poco más, quería seguir hablando con el y poder escuchar un poco más su hermosa voz, su voz lo embriagaba.

-¿C-como conseguiste mi número? No recuerdo habértelo dado…- dijo Tsuna algo incomodo como si estuviese llamándole un acosador para sobornarlo y decirle donde estaba la llave para entrar a su hogar, al escuchar esto Mukuro se quedo en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que una leve risa comenzó a escucharse de fondo.

_-kufufu, esa es una buena pregunta… pero solo puedo decirte que es un secreto. _

-¿Secreto? Eso suena medio pervertido.

_-Tal vez tengas razón.-_ respondió riéndose, realmente estaba disfrutando la charla con Tsuna y este también.

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se pasó volando, poco a poco empezaba a tomar confianza para hablar con Mukuro y se quedaron charlando por bastante tiempo tanto que la mamá de Tsuna tuvo que subir a decirle que bajara a cenar, antes de bajar el castaño se despidió dulcemente de su amado peliazul deseándole buenas noches y dulces sueños.

* * *

Rápidamente pasó la noche y con la salida del sol se dio inicio a un nuevo día en la ciudad de Namimori, por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad Sawada Tsunayoshi se despertó bien temprano para alistarse para su primera cita con Mukuro, estaba muy nervioso y ansioso por que la hora pactada llegara.

Se fue a la ducha y al salir comenzó a alistarse para salir con su tutor, se tardo varios minutos en decidir que debería ponerse, quería lucir perfecto para su primera cita con Mukuro.

Al final decidió ponerse una remera de mangas cortas de color crema que combinaba perfectamente con un chalequito de color marrón oscuro con capucha, en la parte de abajo decidió colocarse un pantalón claro de color celeste que haría juego con unas zapatillas nuevas que acababa de comprar la semana pasada y aún no había estrenado.

Se miro al espejo para ver si no faltaba nada en especial, se peino un poco y se coloco un poco de colonia en el cuello y en la cara. Bajo a desayunar y ordenar algunas cosas antes de marcharse de allí, rápidamente llego la hora y algo nervioso partió de su casa hacia la escuela para encontrarse con su amor.

Al llegar pudo notar que fue el primero en hacerlo, se fijo la hora y había llegado temprano, eran las 11:50 a.m. Miro a su alrededor y noto que las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas, sin esperar mucho mas se puso a un costado de las rejas y se quedo esperando en la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos al mayor, este al reconocer al pequeño sonrió y levanto la mano para saludarlo de lejos. Al notar de cerca bien lo que llevaba puesto el castaño no pudo omitir que un leve sonrojo cubriera sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Llevaba una chaqueta corta oscura que se encontraba desabrochada para dejar ver la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, al mismo tiempo esta también estaba desbotonada en la parte superior dejando ver una parte de su bien formado pecho, en la parte de abajo llevaba unos jeans bien ajustado y una finas botas largas que hacían juego perfectamente con su sensual figura.

-Buenos días, Tsunayoshi-kun.- saludo el peliazul alegremente al menor.

-B-Buenos días, Mukuro-san.- respondió algo nervioso y apenado, aún no se acostumbraba a verlo a los ojos sin reaccionar de alguna forma avergonzada, el joven profesor lo noto y se rió un poco divertido por ver sus expresiones tan inocentes.

-No tienes porque ponerte tan nervioso – dijo apaciblemente tomándolo de las manos y jalándolo hacia su lado y rodeándolo con un brazo posesivamente, al notar que estaba muy cerca del mayor Tsuna se volvió a sonrojar de sobremanera y este comenzaba a ponerse aún más nervioso que antes.- debes relajarte, te aseguro que a mi lado no podrá pasarte nada.

-E-Esta bien… Mukuro-san, gracias – término diciendo el pequeño con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, tímidamente tomo la mano de su amado profesor y con una sonrisa fueron caminando hacia el centro a disfrutar del agradable día.

* * *

Mientras caminaban tomados de la mano – a Tsuna ya le había dejado de apenar un poco eso, pero seguía causándole cosas – su tutor no tardo en preguntarle a donde le gustaría ir.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir hoy, Tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto cariñosamente, poniéndose mas cerca del pequeño, el pequeño estudiante no sabia exactamente que responder, no lo había pensado antes

-P-pues… la verdad no lo había pensado, tal vez al cine seria una buena idea.- respondió calmadamente aún tomado de su mano, estaba mirando el cine delante suyo. Justo en ese momento estaban pasando por un cine y no había mucha gente haciendo cola, miro a la cartelera y estaban estrenándose una película de terror muy conocida.

-Suena muy interesante.- respondió Mukuro, una pequeña sonrisa picarona empezó a formarse entre sus labios, el castaño no lo vio porque estaba muy emocionado por saber que película vería junto a su amado.

No hubo muchas opciones así que al final decidieron por ver el estreno de ese lugar que era justamente la película de terror.

La sala que les toco no estaba muy llena de gente, de inmediato tomaron sus asientos y esperaron a que comenzara la función, las luces se apagaron y la película comenzó a rodar.

El principio era bastante normal, era una película mezclada con suspenso y bastante sangrienta, cuando pasaron casi 10 minutos de comenzar comenzaron a salir gritos y el ambiente oscuro y tenebroso que creaba esa película comenzaba a sentirse entre los espectadores en especial en el pequeño castaño de ojos cafés que era muy miedoso para ese tipo de cosas, intentaba controlarse y mostrarse fuerte enfrente de su cita, no quería que pensara que fuera un cagón o algo por el estilo.

En algunos momentos de la película se giraba a ver a Mukuro, su rostro parecía calmado y para nada asustado, su mirada era muy profunda, la luz que se reflejaba en sus ojos atraía por completo al castaño.

"_Realmente el es… muy sexy…"_ –dijo para si mismo el menor sin dejar de mirar a Mukuro ningún instante, al parecer la película había dejado de darle interés al pequeño.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Tsuna volvió a retomar la película, cada vez se ponía más sangriento y espeluznante. Uno de los gritos de los protagonistas hizo que el joven estudiante tomara inconscientemente la mano de Mukuro, este al notar que el pequeño había tomado su mano y estaba temblando del miedo, sonrió juguetonamente intentando buscar algo y lentamente comenzó a atraerlo hacia el con uno de sus brazos, Tsuna se volvió a sonrojar y se apeno un poco.

-L-Lo siento…- respondió en voz baja en la oscuridad, apenas podía ver bien a Mukuro y notar que este comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia el suyo, poco a poco comenzó a notar el calido aliento de su profesor rozando su suave piel.

-Shh… déjame sacarte el miedo…- dijo con una voz ronca y muy sensual, sin más que decir y con su pequeña cita adelante del el, inmediatamente le beso.

El castaño cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso de inmediato, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos besos embriagadores de su profesor y de su gran experiencia. Poco a poco las manos de Mukuro quisieron comenzar a explorar el frágil y adorable cuerpo de su pequeño Tsunayoshi, mientras su lengua jugaba con su boca, sus manos hacia debían cumplir con otro trabajo muy importante para el: hacer entrar en calor a su amorcito.

La película ahora estaba en segundo plano y ni siquiera importaba si la gente que estaba allí los veía, ambos se besaba con lujuria y pasión, querían dejar todo allí. Desde abajo, comenzado por su muslo y luego llegando a su cadera.

Esto era un juego para Mukuro, simple calentamiento, todavía no quería hacer cosas avanzadas, todo debía llegar a su debido tiempo. El quería ver hasta donde llegaba su pequeño estudiante a aguantar el calor de su cuerpo, la presión que ejercía sobre el sus labios y las acaricias suaves y delicadas que le regalaba.

Llego un momento en el que Tsuna no pudo aguantar mas y se aparto los labios de Mukuro por un instante, para tomar algo de aire. Aún muy agitado y apenado tomo sus manos para que este parara, la película ya había terminado y las luces se habían encendido.

-Y-ya termino la película…- dijo con una voz entrecortada, Mukuro miro a su alrededor y bufo un poco al ver lo poco que duro su "pre-calentamiento".

-Que lastima y yo que empezaba a disfrutarla…- dijo ironizando y con una sonrisa pervertida adornando su rostro, Tsuna simplemente suspiro algo avergonzando y se puso de pie para ir a la salida muy apenado, había varias personas que estaban saliendo y los miraban algo incómodos.

El peliazul suspiro, no pensaba que fuera a molestarle lo que acababa de hacer, pensaba que lo había disfrutado.

Al parecer no era tan fácil conquistar a Sawada Tsunayoshi como lo había imaginado….

Al salir de la sala el mayor noto a su pequeño castaño parado a un costado de la entrada del cine, este miraba hacia arriba algo preocupado, al acercarse al el pudo notar porque tenia ese semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

Estaba lloviendo en ese momento.

Ninguno de los dos había previsto que iba a cambiar el clima así nada más, al mediodía hacia un lindo día, hasta pocos minutos antes de entrar a la sala el clima era bastante agradable y templado pero cuando salieron todo tuvo un cambio tan radical, hacia frió y del cielo no dejaban de caer gotas.

- Mi casa queda a demasiadas cuadras de aquí y ya se esta haciendo tarde… ¿Que haré ahora?- susurro en voz baja el castaño, el peliazul lo miro y noto un poco de preocupación en sus ojos

-… Con esta lluvia no podremos ir muy lejos…- dijo Mukuro mientras aún permanecía parado al lado del castaño, este le miro y se quedo pensando por unos segundos.- no creo que pare en unos minutos, tendremos que esperar un rato o…

-¿O?...- repitió su ultima palabra algo inseguro, la verdad no sabia que era lo que estaba planeando, Mukuro le sonrió de costado, Tsuna trago saliva al ver su sospechosa sonrisa…

-… Podemos ir a mi casa a esperar a que pare y luego puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, esta cerca de aquí y no nos mojaremos mucho si vamos corriendo.- hace una pausa para ver la inocente expresión de sorpresa en la cara del castaño.- ¿Qué dices?

-¿Mukuro-san? ¿E-En serio? – Dijo un poco sorprendido y sonrojado a la vez, no pensaba que fuese a ofrecerle algo así tan rápidamente, esperaba que hubiese sido en otra situación pero por dentro estaba muy feliz por haber escuchado eso.- P-Pero no creo que sea correcto hacer esto…

-¿Por qué no? Tu me gustas y yo te gusto, el que vengas a mi hogar no tiene nada de malo…- al escuchar la palabra _me gustas_, un brillo especial apareció en los ojos del joven de cabellos alborotados ¿Acaso había escuchado esas maravillosas palabras? ¿Estaba soñando? No, no, realmente lo había dicho otra vez, era la segunda vez que escuchaba del mayor esas dos sencillas pero maravillosas palabras.

Pero por alguna razón el todavía se sentía inseguro y con miedo…los sueños nunca son perfectos.

-…Pero estaremos solos y eso me asusta un poco…- dejo salir uno de sus mayores miedos de esa relación que estaba comenzando a entablar con su tutor, sabia que Mukuro no le haría daño y que realmente era muy amable cuando se encontraba a su lado pero, por otra parte, al salir de la sala del cine se percato que el peliazul estaba más interesado en hacer otras cosas que en disfrutar su pequeña compañía.

Sentía cierta incomodidad y que no estaba completamente con el…

El mayor le miro algo preocupado, otra vez había cometido el mismo error, estaba intentando ir más lejos de lo que su pequeño castaño estaba dispuesto a hacer, sabia que estaba apresurando las cosas y en consecuencia, lo estaba poniéndolo muy tenso.

-…Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo suavemente tomándole de las manos, este no pudo evitar mirarlo sonrojado.- Si tu no quieres, esta bien…- un poco de melancolía se posaban en las hermosas orbes bicolores del peliazul, el castaño no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa por lo que había dicho- No quiero hacer cosas que a ti no te gusten, ni tampoco deseo ir en contra de tu voluntad, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que decidas por completo permanecer a mi lado.

-Mukuro…- suavemente el mayor comenzó a bajar su rostro para poder plantarle un dulce beso en la frente del menor, Tsuna simplemente miraba en silencio sus movimientos.

-Se que es demasiado pronto y apenas nos conocemos pero, te prometo que te haré feliz y nunca te haré daño…- Respondió nuevamente el peliazul con una voz tierna y suave para poder otorgarle más seguridad a su pequeño castaño este simplemente se acerco a el y lentamente comenzó a posar su cabeza en su pecho ocultando su mirada en sus suaves mechones de color almendra.

-Quiero…- dijo algo tembloroso y bajo, Mukuro apenas podía escuchar lo que intentaba decir el pequeño, nuevamente con un poco más de seguridad intento hablar por segunda vez.- quiero estar a tu lado, por eso llevadme contigo, por favor…

No hubo más que decir, ambos solo podían escuchar como la lluvia caía y el latido de sus corazones. El mayor le dedico una tierna sonrisa y con sumo cuidado empezó a abrazar a Tsuna, este por fin levanto su cabeza oculta en el pecho de su amado profesor y con algo de timidez le dio un beso en los labios a Mukuro.

Sin perder más tiempo ambos salieron corriendo hacia una dirección, iban directo a refugiarse a la casa más cercana de los dos.

* * *

Al llegar a destino ambos entraron rápidamente al apartamento del mayor para evitar mojarse más, el castaño tenia un poco de curiosidad de saber como era el hogar de su actual amor, era pequeña y con en el ambiente se notaba que era el lugar perfecto para una persona tan misteriosa y reservada como Mukuro.

-Iré por unas toallas limpias, mientras tanto puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, puedes usar ropa limpia encima de mi cama.- le dio instrucciones al pequeño, este asintió y con algo de nerviosismo fue al cuarto que le indico el peliazul.

Entrando al cuarto miro hacia donde estaba la cama del mayor y allí como lo había dicho antes estaban en la punta algunas camisas blancas planchadas y acomodadas. Con algo de vergüenza comenzó a desvestirse y quitarse toda la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta. Rápidamente tomo una de las camisas de Mukuro y empezó a colocársela con algo de pena, se abotono un poco y fue a verse al espejo para ver como le quedaba.

Muy grande y ancha, las mangas también eran demasiado largas para sus pequeños brazos. Tsuna realmente era muy pequeño. Se acomodo a un costado de la cama esperando a que Mukuro viniera por el y le diera una toalla para secarse el cabello, mientras esperaba miraba con sumo cuidado la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Esa ropa tenía el aroma impregnado de su amado.

"_huele a el…"_ dijo para si mismo con un poco sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba con cariño la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Ya te has cambiado?- una voz provenía de la puerta, al darse cuenta de esto Tsuna giro su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz que ya conocía perfectamente.

Al ver a Mukuro en la puerta sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus mejillas inevitablemente se pusieron completamente rojas, y su corazón, su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca lo había hecho antes.

"E-Esta…s-sin…" solo pudo pensar, lo demás no llegaban ni a formar alguna palabra en su mente.

En primer lugar creía que era una mala idea que estuviera enamorado de su profesor y que este saliera con el, en segundo lugar tenia miedo de seguir adelante y saber que podría llegar a pasar si el aceptaba su invitación de ir a su casa pero todas esos pequeños detalles dejaban de tener relevancia al ver lo tenia enfrente de sus ojos.

Exacto, nada se comparaba con el placer de poder ver a su sexy profesor sin nada puesto y como dios lo trajo al mundo…o al menos con menos ropa.

No llevaba más que un simple pantalón. Con una de sus manos se secaba su cabello y con suma delicadeza se podía ver como las gotas caían lentamente por su rostro, estos bajaban por su cuello, su pecho, hasta llegar a su bien formado abdomen descubierto, su pantalón estaba desbrochado por lo que se podía ver un poco el boxer que llevaba puesto y apretaba sus caderas.

Y ahí estaba el, allí estaba parado en la puerta como si nada mirando a un Tsuna medio perturbado por la hermosa imagen que este le estaba regalando ahora.

Lentamente el tutor se acerco hacia el sin esperar alguna respuesta, se sentó a su lado y empezó a secarle el cabello con cuidado. El joven de cabellos almendra no podía articular palabra aún, simplemente cerro los ojos y dejo que este terminara con su trabajo.

Suaves caricias, sus pieles frotándose entre si, se sentía extraño pero a la vez muy bien…y eso que tan solo era un simple acercamiento, Tsuna no podía imaginarse como seria si ambos estuvieran a menos distancia del uno y del otro y sin nada que cubra sus cuerpos.

Sin querer unos frágiles fragmentos de casi sueño mojado vinieron a su mente… y la palabra sexo cubría su espacio mental.

"_¿¡Q-Que demonios estoy pensando! ¡HIII! ¡No puedo estar pensando en que tendremos sexo! ¡No! ¡Eso no es correcto!" _se dijo mientras movía la cabeza hacia los costado intentando cambiar su imagen mental sobre ambos, Mukuro alzo una ceja al ver el extraño comportamiento de su nueva pareja.

-¿Hay algo que te incomoda Tsunayoshi-kun?- dijo el profesor con un tono de preocupación en su voz, el castaño simplemente evito mirarle a los ojos e algo tenso intento disculparse.

-N-No… no es nada, lo lamento.- intentaba mirar hacia otro lado mientras Mukuro continuaba secándole el cabello, no quería verlo y hacer evidente que estaba algo incomodo por la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban ambos, el peliazul entonces sonrió de medio lado al entender el porque el actuaba así.

-Deberías relajarte…- respondió el mayor acercando sus labios al cuello del castaño para molerle con cariño y así dejar una pequeña marca en su tersa piel mientras con una de las manos que tenia libre comenzaba a acariciar sus tersos muslos descubiertos, solo lo cubria esa fina camisa blanca. El castaño soltó un pequeño gemido de sus labios, este aún seguía mirando para otro lado- y dime que debo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor…

-Y-Yo…- monólogos salían por su boca, el peliazul giro lentamente su cabeza para que pudiera verlo a los ojos y cuando por fin pudo ver a Tsuna, este tenia una inocente expresión en su rostro.

Estaba completamente sonrojado y sus parpados estaban a punto de cerrarse, sus labios estaban un poco húmedos y un pequeño hilo de baba intentaba bajar por sus sonrosados labios, era la imagen viva de un ángel caído del cielo.

Una sonrisa sombría comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Rokudo Mukuro, este solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que era aquella expresión, para el Tsunayoshi Sawada era completamente adorable.

Pero eso no era suficiente para el, quería ver más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y haciéndole caso a sus instintos comenzó a invadir la intimidad de su pequeño castaño. Dejo a un lado de la cama la toalla que estaba utilizando para secarle el cabello, tomo a Tsuna de los brazos y lo hizo caer rápidamente de espaldas contra la cama quedando boca para arriba y el mayor encima de el mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Q-Qué? –Abrió sorprendido los ojos, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar, mientras que la mirada de Mukuro solo prestaba atención a su frágil cuerpo cubierto por esa molesta ropa.- N-no… lo hagas, tengo miedo... – poco a poco sus palabras comenzaban a apagarse.

-¿Hacer que? No te oigo…- respondió con un leve tono de sarcasmo, no quería que le robara esta expendida oportunidad para hacerlo suyo en su propia casa. Se sentía algo frustrado por haber dejado inconcluso lo que había ocurrido en el aula un día atrás, es por eso que aprovechaba esta oportunidad al máximo para poder proseguir con los acontecimientos

Con suma delicadeza comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que minutos atrás Tsuna se había colocado dejando visible su frágil pecho y su parte intima, el castaño estaba completamente avergonzado por sentir como la mirada de Mukuro exploraba su débil y frágil cuerpo.

-N-no…- respondió temblorosamente el pequeño, seguía negándose a sentir el placer que le causaba las acaricias del mayor, un poco de miedo comenzó a brotar en sus pupilas transformándose en unas pequeñas lágrimas, podía sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada roce que sentía con el cuerpo del otro y su respiración poco a poco comenzaba a ser más rápida. Con una de sus manos intento taparse la cara.

-No deberías avergonzarte, tu cuerpo es perfecto…- dijo con voz ronca, lentamente acerco su rostro al pecho del pequeño para poder comenzar a lamer sus delicados pezones y con una de sus largos dedos comenzar a acariciar el pequeño miembro de su amorcito.- Es perfecto para mi…

-M-Mu-…ah!- Se movió incomodo al sentir como el peliazul mordía con suavidad sus pezones, sus gemidos comenzaban a ser más fuertes y repetitivos.

Acaricias y más chupones, cubría todo su pecho con marcas, realmente ya no podía ocultar el placer que le estaba proporcionando su amante.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, el miembro de Tsuna estaba perfectamente erecto y mojado, sonrió nuevamente y sin medir la situación introdujo su virilidad en su boca comenzando a succionarla y acariciarla a lenguetazos.

-¡N-NO! – era demasiado tarde cuando intento detenerlo colocando sus finas manos sobre la cabeza de Mukuro para apartarlo de esa zona, los movimientos de su lengua provocaban mucha excitación al pequeño, de su boca salían puros gemidos y pequeños hilos de baba comenzaban a brotar desde sus labios, poco a poco empezó a dejar de resistirse y sucumbir al placer.

La lluvia seguía escuchándose fuertemente pero no eran lo suficiente para poder ocultar los gemidos del castaño, estaban en la oscuridad… apenas podían verse el uno al otro… una tenue luz del pasillo era lo único que les ayudaba a ambos para distinguir sus cuerpos.

No paso mucho hasta que Tsuna llego al orgasmo y mancho con su semilla la apacible pero muy excitada cara de Mukuro. Al ver como brotaba el líquido seminal de su delicado pene comenzó a lamerlo con ternura y ansias, mientras el de ojos almendra lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados muy avergonzado.

-Kufufu, riquísimo…- se relamía el labio con su lengua y a la vez lamía sus dedos todos manchados, estaba disfrutando cada fragmento dejado por el pequeño en su rostro, con sus manos comenzó a colocar las piernas del pequeño al lado de sus caderas y con suma rapidez se desabrocho por completo el pantalón para dejar a la vista su ya firme miembro, con una mano comenzó a acariciarla- es momento de que me toque a mi.

-P-pero… yo…- decía para si mismo, en voz baja, se sentia muy apenado y avergonzado, sus piernas temblaban y por sus ojos comenzaban a brotar pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se sentía algo impotente porque no sabía bien como actuar, ni siquiera entendía bien la situación que debía enfrentar en aquel instante, apenas podía entender porque su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a lo que pensaba, quería o a su moral, si era correcto o no que estuviera teniendo sexo con su profesor en la primera cita y encima en su casa.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no podía disfrutarlo como Mukuro lo hacia? El sabia que el mayor no lo estaba haciendo con malas intenciones y a el tampoco le molestaba que intentara hacerlo suyo cuando también tuvo esos sucios pensamientos al verlo parado en aquella puerta.

"_Hasta en situaciones así me veo… patético…"_ era lo único que se podía decir para consolarse, se tapo con el brazo sus ojos mientras escuchaba como se acomodaba Mukuro encima suyo para acercarse y tratar de consolarlo.

Quito el brazo que ocultaba sus ojos llorosos y con sumo cuidado comenzó a secarle las lágrimas, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la reacción de su pareja.

-Podemos parar, no quiero seguir viéndote llorar de esta forma, realmente lamento haberte obligado a llegar hasta aquí…- respondió lamentándose por su conducta, no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando estaba cerca de el, realmente lo único que quería era sentir cerca de su pequeño Tsunayoshi-kun. Al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de Mukuro el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse peor que antes, más aún al pensar que se había negado a que el le brindara su completo amor…

Era un tonto, se preocupaba tanto por no arruinar ese día que era tan especial para el y lo único que hacia era solo pensar en lo terrible que seria si algo llegara arruinar ese día y gracias a ese pensamiento había dejado de disfrutar la maravillosa compañía de la persona que amaba en esos instantes.

Las acaricias del peliazul lograron calmar el llanto del menor, este intento sonreir para mostrarle que ya la tristeza había terminado.

-Antes te había dicho que quería estar contigo… por eso yo quiero continuar sin importar lo que ocurra.- termino de decir el castaño, sabia que no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas pero tan solo con permanecer al lado de Mukuro le bastaba para ser completamente feliz, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro el mayor se posiciono de forma que no pudiera lastimar al pequeño al momento de penetrarlo.

Empezaron otra vez con besos apasionados y acaricias. Con sumo cuidado comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada para masajearlo y evitar que al momento de entrar no le doliera tanto por ser su primera vez, a los pocos segundos comenzó a introducir el segundo, en ningún momento se dejaron de verse a los ojos, el peliazul procurara que tuviera la aceptación de Tsuna antes de sumar otro nivel, este intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía evitar gemir un poco por lo incomodo que se sentía esa posición.

-Aah… mmh… M-mukuro-s- sus gemidos eran más espontáneos que antes, escuchar eso al mayor le hacia aumentar más y más las ganas de hacerlo suyo.- M-más… por favor…

Pedía por más, eso realmente era música para sus oídos. No pudo aguantar más y por fin se había decidido a ponerle un fin a todo esto.

Tomo los muslos del pequeño que tenia abajo suyo y con agilidad se coloco encima de el quedando nuevamente cerca de su rostro, con una voz ronca en el oído le pidió que se sostuviera fuertemente hacia el para poder aguantar el dolor de la primera embestida. Coloco las piernas a la altura de sus caderas y esperando la aceptación del castaño introdujo con cuidado su miembro en la estrecha entrada de su amante.

-A –ah!… d-duele…- gemía dulcemente y se aferraba con fuerza contra la amplia espalda del peliazul, este intentaba con sumo cuidado evitar el menor dolor posible a su adorable Tsunayoshi-kun pero el primer intento siempre era el más difícil de todos.- M-Mukuro…

-No te preocupes, poco a poco el dolor se ira… solo aguanta un poco más.- le respondia dándole suaves besos en la frente, rápidamente lo levanto de la cama y lo coloco encima suyo para ver así dolía menos así.- solo debes acostumbrarte y veras que luego lo disfrutaras.

Poco a poco el movimiento de las embestidas iban aumentando, los gemidos de Tsuna se hacia cada vez más fuerte y la respiración más abrupta. Jadeos, sudor, y más gemidos que provenían por ambas partes creaban el ambiente perfecto para ambos que solo deseaban explorar y encontrar una y otra vez el amor que sentian por el otro.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Tsuna llego al orgasmo y Mukuro también adentro suyo, el pequeño agotado se recostó en la cama para poder descansar, el peliazul se recostó a su lado y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a abrazarlo posesivamente, colocando el rostro de Tsuna encima de su pecho, el corazón de este empezó a latir fuertemente como antes cuando estaban haciendo el amor.

-Te quiero…- dijo el castaño con una voz cansada, los parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, ya no aguantaba más estar despierto.

-Yo también, mi Tsunayoshi-kun…- respondió antes de que el pequeño por fin se quedara dormido en sus brazos.

Ahora podía entender lo que significaba realmente estar enamorado y estar al lado de la persona que amaba, no estaba seguro cuando iba a durar esa felicidad pero mientras la tuviera en sus manos nunca la dejaría ir.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

FAILURE.

1. Me salio algo OOC Tsuna y Mukuro, odio cuando me salen así por demasiado tiempo (osea, muchas lineas consecutivas).

2. El primen lemon del fic salio peor de lo que imaginaba.

No, no me gusta como me quedo el lemon, NO ME GUSTA! Aaah! Y es tu culpa fresa por motivarme a hacer el fic largo, LARGO, LARGUISIMOOOOOOOOOO!

CASI 20 PAGINAS! ME ESCUCHARON? 20 PAGINAS!

*suspira* bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo… lamento sino respondo reviews ahora es que estoy casanda y realmente sin cerebro luego de haber exprimido mi imaginación al 100% para terminarle el fic a mi fresa para su cumpleaños

*maldice la longitud del fic*

Lamento si los he decepcionado con el lemon, les promerto que para la proxima sera mejor.

Solo responderé a una pregunta de los rewievs… actualizo cada 2 meses pero depende de mi estado de animo, quizás actualizo antes.

Eso es todo, sino nos vemos antes de navidad, felices fiesta para todos y también año nuevo.

Sayonara…

P.D: si me he mimetizado con Enma es porque... no tengo vida XDDDDDDDDDD, lo amo con todo mi ser después de la piña, of course 8D.


End file.
